Absolute Zero
by RevenantOmega
Summary: Vibrations, caused by the movements of particles. Both fast and slow, cause different effects in the real world, becoming solid, liquid or gas, burning or freezing. Using that power, Makasu Atomu saves Misaka 774. In a city full of strife and deception watch their misadventures as they are hunted by the strongest Level 5 in all of Academy City. What happens now is up to them...
1. Accelerating atoms

**I do not claim to own Toaru majutsu no index or any of its characters I just make them dance for my amusement. **

* * *

Chapter One - Accelerating Atoms

_I knew the guy who stood before me. _

_They had once put us in the same program._

_The other candidate for the Atom Vector program._

_His advancement to the next level was never going to happen._

_So scientists stopped the program._

_Funding was needed elsewhere._

_So he was discarded like rotten meat. _

_Yet here he was._

_Thinking he stood a chance against me._

_I had come to far._

_Killed to many._

_For when I ascend._

_Nobody!_

_Nobody shall raise a finger to me!_

_Nobody!_

_Nobody shall ever make attempts on my life!_

_The greatest magicians and espers shall run as they see me!_

_Nobody will ever do anything to harm me!_

_Not even god!_

* * *

Her breath was erratic and her heart mimicked this.

Holding the gun flat against her palm.

Its weighed less than expected.

She waited in absolute silence.

Goggles hung over her head.

Chestnut brown hair draped long hanging limply below her shoulders.

Her eyes, they had looked the same as the original.

But all the sisters eyes, were dead inside.

The alley was dark, leaving her shrouded in subterfuge.

This was her shield.

All she needed to do.

Was die a warriors death.

A pale blonde walked by the alley. His red eyes pierced through the crowd like a laser.

She exited her cover, her safeguard.

Following close behind the man named Accelerator.

Nobody knew his real name.

As he had forgotten it himself.

All she knew, is that he would kill her.

For a goal greater than anything Academy City had ever tried before.

The rise of a level 6!

The man turned a corner.

Going off into a shady, black corner alley.

Good.

No witnesses.

She knew what he would do.

He had tortured and killed her sisters before.

She knew.

Because she knew their memories.

She knew the way they felt, before it happened.

Their gruesome wounds, their bloody deaths.

She knew.

Before they had been forcibly removed from the Network.

From death due they part.

Slowly she crept to pursue him.

The man that was the strongest Esper in the city.

Anticipation made her shudder.

Raising the gun.

In a simple yet shaky motion, she pulled the trigger.

Stabbing pain ricocheted throughout her body sending of flares of agony in her nerves.

A cursory glance downwards.

Blood soaked into her clothes.

Collapsing to the floor.

Landing unsteadily on her knees.

Before losing consciousness.

She saw the face to be her killer.

A sadistic twisted smile, with a death glare from crimson red eyes.

* * *

People scattered. Running in all directions. I bobbed and weaved carefully trying to avoid the rampage of the frightened masses. A gunshot rang out followed by a wave of panic. I looked around for the source of the booming echo. In an alley I saw a guy in black and white V decorated clothes standing over a girl. A pool of blood nesting at her rest. I ran to her aid. I dodged the crowds attempts to ram me out of the way, as they ran not wanting to be the next victims. Approaching the crime scene. All I could see was the face of death itself.

"Accel?!" I screamed stopping dead on my heels.

"Oh. Makasu. You should just turn and leave me to my business." Accelerator casually waved me off.

As if I wasn't a threat. An ant for him to step on. That's how they all saw me. After I met some of the other Level 5s. They didn't care who I was. Just another _inferior_. Accelerator was the worst, he had treated me like dog in the pound. As if I wasn't strong enough to beat him. I would prove to them that I wasn't so easily discarded, that even my powers were to be reckoned with.

"Leave her now and I won't have to fight you!" I barked, he burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"What are you talking about. Since when could you make threats like that! Your all bark and no bite." Vector snapped his teeth hard making a clicking noise.

The earth quaked as his teeth snapped, craggy rocks jutted out ready to impale me. Holding my hands out in front of me I focused on my training. The atoms making up rock is in a solid fixed state. Changing that into a liquid would be simple. Vibrate the atoms making up the rock and they change into liquid form. The rock evaporated into a molten liquid stopping it before they made contact.

"Amateur." Accelerator brushed his white hair away from his eyes.

His hands gradually lowered to his sides. Blue energy gathered swarming into his palms. I didn't need any time to wait. Holding out my hands. Gathering the atoms composing the air. I vibrated them just in front of my fist, reaching exceedingly hot temperatures, the air was set ablaze. Balls of fire formed. I punched the balls. Jets of flame burst out ready to deep fry the Albino. He was faster. Letting loose the hyper condensed air in the form of plasma. The blue energy burst into my fire attack. Blowing it away. With seconds to react. I solidified the air creating a clear hard wall structure in front of my body. The plasma exploded destroying the barrier I had created, showering me with sharpened bits of debris.

"Leave now. Nobody else has to die. No matter how much I'd enjoy flaying you myself." Accelerator taunted. I slowly lifted myself back onto my feet.

"Not until you leave the girl." I groaned blood dripped from all over my body, deep cuts emerged all over my arms. Shrapnel was sticking out my clothes and skin. The pain was near excruciating, but I couldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing my agony.

"Not going to happen. Too much is happening that your insignificant processing power could comprehend. Why do you persist? You only live because I have allowed it. Why do you stand to powers greater than your own, knowing that you could never truly stand up to face me?" Accelerator's spoke using his usual bullshit superior mocking matter of fact all knowing tone.

Truth is, I didn't know why I was facing him. My ability could never compare to his. Mine didn't even have a name. Accelerator was right I should have gone. I should have turned my back and let him concede his business with the dying girl. But wheres the fun in that. I heard a familiar sound in the distance, one he wasn't prepared to deal with. I smiled, as usual Accelerator had underestimated me and my superior timing.

"I don't have to fight you Accel. I just need to hold you off till the police get here." I smirked raising my hands to continue the fight.

Accelerator then heard it too. The sound of sirens. His face went an even paler shade of white. But this was momentary. He regained his previous arrogant composure. In the distance I could hear something terrible. The sound of cars swerving of the road. The rush of intense wind. Blowing them away.

"You are so petty. You could never fight me yourself so you rely on others to do your dirty work. Pathetic. You can have the girl, but remember don't get too attached because I'm going to kill her right in front of your lonesome, stupid eyes." He walked away, but his foot stopped. Looking down at the girl before him. For a brief moment I thought I saw him hesitate. But like regular Accelerator that was fleeting and he moved further down the dead end alley.

I felt anger flare inside of me. How dare he insult me. My intelligence wasn't something to be mocked and prodded with a stick. I kicked the loose rock from the quacked floor. It flew up to about waist length. I stabbed my hands into it. Focusing on the vibrations in the stone and on my knuckles. My fists were absorbed right into the stone. They continued to vibrate, becoming flexible enough to be molded into rocky versions of my knuckles. I sprinted at him. Screw the power of vectors nobody is invincible. Gaining on him, meters from swinging my colossal hands at his feeble body. I was blasted off my feet and thrown through the walls of the alley. Wind whipped circling me in a tornado. Trapping me inside, I struggled against it but it was useless. Turning the air into another structure would have been worse than it already was.

"I gave you a chance. I suppose you still aren't that smart. I'll leave you, think about this confrontation of ours. And why you are going to look the other way next time." Accelerator gave his final threats before turning his back on me for good.

Leaving me suspended in the tornado, he created four smaller ones at the base of his lower body. They lifted up propelling him to the rooftops above. A few seconds after the tornado came to a slow and steady halt. I was thrown hard against a building wall, my head snapped to the side. Collapsing next to the downed girl. I struggled crawling to her. To make sure what I had done wasn't in vain. My hand found the nape of her neck. Cradling her head within my lap, my hand checked the pulse. With a beat, it pulsed. She was barely alive, but alive nonetheless.

"Fuck you Axel, I win this time!" With an overwhelming feeling of triumph I punched the air before falling hard to the floor.

As I faded in and out of consciousness I remembered being wheeled off, the smell of medicine stained my nostrils. As I watched myself being taken to the hospital. A mask was placed over my face, a strange taste touched my tongue, the doctors began counting down. The closer they got to 10 the closer my eye lids came to a close. The bright lights of the ambulance was replaced by an inevitable shroud. A blanket of darkness welcoming me into its cold motherly embrace.

* * *

**A/N**

**Strangely enough the idea for this came from a lie on the Toaru Wiki page naming an un-named level 4 by his ability 'Absolute Zero' I was intrigued cause I never remembered a character with that power. When it was proven to have been false spam I decided to create something based on if this Esper with the power 'Absolute Zero' so I gave him life. I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter there will be more to come.  
**


	2. Information for Officials

_Information currently disclosed to authorized lower officials._

_A few minutes before *file censored*._

_Location *file censored*._

_Sister activated via network._

_Moving to engage *File censored*._

_Activate radio noise._

_Blocking Misaka Network._

_…._

_Blocking successful._

_…._

_Sister 774 moving to engage *File censored*._

_…._

_…._

_…._

_Gunshot reported at *File censored*._

_Project *File censored*._

_Sister 774 *File censored*._

_Police speculate random shooting._

_Commence with *File censored*._

_Activating sleeper agent._

_…._

_…._

_…._

_Local paramedics report two wounded._

_Sister unsuccessfully terminated._

_The *File censored* is moving._

_…._

_Prepare to commence *File censored*_

_Attempt to disengage Sister from Network after *File censored* of activity._

_Scanning medical file of other wounded._

_…._

_…._

_Scan complete._

_Name Atomu Makasu._

_Esper level: 4_

_Esper ability: Classified_

_Declassifying_

_…._

_…._

_One file recovered_

_原子の駆逐艦 __roughly translated as *File censored*_

_…._

_Middle school student._

_Next of kin:_

_…._

_…._

_File has been deleted or removed._

_Former association with *File censored*._

_Connected through Project Atom Vector._

_Scanning file._

_…._

_…._

_File has been corrupted cleaning files._

_…._

_…._

_One remaining document._

_Project Atom Vector._

_Created to build a level 1 Esper to a level 5._

_Attempted to do this alongside *File censored*_

_Atomu failed to go higher than level 4._

_Project dropped._

_Recreated as_

_…._

_…._

_Dark May project._


	3. Medical Escape

Medical escape

Waking up in a hospital bed is often just as bad as you think it is, but not for me. Whenever I wake up in places like this. I find that my every need has been met. Soft swaddling comfort wrapping me in a cocoon of bliss. Smooth fabric was wrapped tightly around my arms and chest. Stains of dried blood crusted lightly onto its interior. I heard the sound of a beating fan swishing the air somewhere above me causing cooled lofting air to sink softly spreading out over the bed. I opened my eyes to a bright room. Illuminated by the rising sun. My throat was parched, looking around I saw an empty glass. This wasn't a problem for me. Focusing my full attention on the cup. I felt a pull in my gut. A pain tugged throughout my body. My discomfort bared fruit. Making Hydrogen bond with Oxygen was the hard part they would have to be smashed together to force the natural bond. Once they had bonded condensing it was easy. The cup slowly began to fill. Water droplets formed in mass quantity soon it was overflowing. I stopped as fast as I could. Taking a sip I felt its healing touch cleanse my dry mouth.

"Why was I here again?"

Thats right the girl. Where was she? Why did Axel want her dead? I had enough questions on my mind as it is. I didn't need to complicate things any farther. On addition my head was killing me. Must have been the meds. Looking around the room, I could clearly see that the bill would be enormous. From what I could tell the hospital ward I was in was posh and private. I had hoped I still had money to spend, I know how she gets when she hasn't heard from me or my wallet.

"Hello Makasu-San!" A flamboyant Doctor with a voice that irritates me had to enter.

"Hello Chiro-Sama." I responded rather dryly to be honest I didn't have the stones to deal with him, I just needed some rest.

"How are you feeling? Nope this question first! How is the arm? No wait I have something more!" He paused it looked like he was thinking hard for his next question, quite frankly he was already annoying.

"Chiro-Sama could you just stop?" I raised my hand vacantly I already knew the answer.

He was so deep in thought that his whole body had frozen. He gently rubbed the thin black hairs that covered his chin. Whenever he looked like he was close to an epiphany he slunk back down into his brooding stance.

"Makasu-San, could you try to send your sister down here to see me. I need to do the yearly ESP check." He finally came to, getting back on his feet he walked away.

"Hey! Can I leave?" I asked I needed to get out of here before cops started asking questions.

"Of course not you need to stay at least another day." And with that he walked away. Leaving me to be thoughts.

It had been a few hours and I was getting anxious. The police hadn't arrived. Nobody had come to check on me. Not even a peep from outside. The silence was sickening. Did it mean nobody was watching?

Quickly and quietly I got out of the hospital bed. Creeping silently towards the door. I peered outside. The hall was dark the lights had gone out. Nobody was around. What was going on around here. Lights were flickering in the corner of my eye. I decided to follow the invisible fluorescence that was magic.

Walking down the barren halls, I found not even a glimmer of another person's presence. The floors were moist and had been cleaned not even minutes ago. Yet there was no sound of cleaning tools not even the squeak of a mop. I know what did this. Someone had used a rune on the hospital.

Who did the magicians want alone. Whatever the purpose of the churches business, it was close and somehow I was unaffected. Screw that it was covering my escape. I rushed into a nearby fitting room. Inside a clean set of Doctors scrubs hung inside an open cabinet. Putting them on I rushed out and through the halls.

Whoever was using the rune certainly didn't want me to be discovered. As soon as I left the lockers. Doctors, Nurses and patients alike filled the halls which were now illuminated brightly. Shaking off the mass confusion I walked in a quick but hesitant pace. Feared to be discovered. A nurse caught my gaze. Her eyes focused. Without a moments hesitation she rushed towards me. Unable to react, I accepted my fate. I had been caught.

"Doctor the residents need help diagnosing a patient." She grabbed me by the arm. Well I was done for it now. As I was ushered into a room. There was a static nipping feeling in the air. The room was electric and alive with unknown energy.

"So. Show me the patient." I nervously rubbed my hands.

There were two beds. Judging by the decor and state of the room. It was intensive care, where doctors had to keep close eyes on the two critical patients. Also it was meant for lower level Espers as the rooms for my level are certainly nicer and solidarity. It being a shared room with medical students doing the examinations It led me to suspect it being a level 2 or 3 Esper medical treatment and research station.

"We were hoping you could tell us what's wrong." The medical students looked around nodding in agreement.

"Hmmm…" Leaning in. I got a closer look. There was no way I could accurately diagnose whatever was wrong with this person.

"It appears that the patient has some abdomen hemorrhaging, even some cranial spasms possibly toilet disfunction." I tried to sound as intelligent as possible but the med students just looked at me strangely.

"Toilet disfunction? That… Doesn't make sense." One of the students implied with a snide tone.

"Of course it doesn't…" I muttered under my breath.

"Doctor are you okay?" The students knew something was up I could see it on all their faces.

"Just fine lets move onto the next patient." I quickly escaped that dead end scenario and moved onto the next imminent failure.

But just as my luck would have it. The girl from before. The girl that Accelerator was going to kill. She must have been no more the fourteen. Her face was familiar like something I would have seen in a commercial or on TV. She was sleeping so soundlessly and peacefully that it would be questionable to say she had been the victim of attempted murder.

"What can you tell me about this patient?" I asked hesitantly, I was scared to hear what sort of response I would get.

"Well when she was brought in three days ago, her condition was critical but now we expect a full recovery in a matter of hours, there's something in her body that has accelerated the healing process."

Three days! I was out for three days! Accelerated healing? Who was this girl? Accelerated… Accelerator would come back for her and she was bullseye in the hospital, completely defenseless. I couldn't just leave her here. Taking a deep breath I knew what I had to do.

"Could you give me a minute alone with the patient? I need to do some autopsies possibly some screening. Cat scans the works." Ushering my bull shit grasp of Medical science the medical trainees hesitantly left me alone in the room.

"Alright I guess I'm getting you out of here." I sighed. I looked out the window, we were on the first floor. Oh my great fortune.

I placed my hand against the window. Simple chemistry. When heated to a temperature of over one thousand degrees fahrenheit most glass will crack and then soften, denaturing from its solid state becoming easily malleable and changeable. In theory I would be able to 'melt' a hole by vibrating the atoms till the designated temperature. Closing my eyes. In a matter of seconds I felt the heat emanate from the glass. Coming in pulses the heat burned my skin.

"How did you do that? Misaka asks with great interest."

My eyes snapped open. She was awake.

"My Esper ability allows me to vibrate atoms and particles giving me lets say shaky control over their direction as well, I can change their state, as you can see from solid to liquid or gas or I can superheat them or freeze them. The specifics doesn't really matter I can tell you more later right now I need to get you out of here and somewhere safe." I tried to sugar coat my power to my best verbal ability although even I don't really understand it.

"What danger? There is no danger in the immediate vicinity? Misaka inquires about the strange boys motives."

"I saved you from being murdered! The least you could do is trust me!"

The glass slithered to the floor in a molten mess, the rest cracked into thousands of pieces. It caused such a ruckus people were bound to rush in. I grabbed her up carrying her in the fetal position. Carefully stepping through the window I let the doctors robes fall to the floor as I took off sprinting as far as my legs could carry us.

"Misaka will trust you for now. But she expects you to let her go at some point. Misaka explains the specifics of the current situation."

I didn't say a word. Instead I made sure we were clear of the hospital before setting her down.

"Where are you taking Misaka? Misaka asks huffing and puffing slightly jaundiced."

"Do you always explain your sentences like that?" I took her by the hand leading her towards the nearest train station.

"Misaka doesn't understand. Explain my sentences like what? Misaka asks intrigued by the recent development."

"Well its starting to annoy me." I responded with a grunt

"Misaka doesn't mean to offend. Misaka apologizes with a melancholic frown forming on her face."

Well that got me. I officially felt like a dick. I looked at her the damage had been done. She was frowning. Looking down with sad sullen eyes. Half tears forming in her eyes. Oh god she was crying. I mean what do you do when that happens! Oh right I remember… You cave.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that is there anything I can do to make it up to you." I sulked to the end of time I felt like I would regret that decision with every atom of my existence.

"Three things. Misaka would like a black cat named Dog. Misaka would also like food Misaka hasn't eaten in a very long time. And Misaka would finally like…" She stopped and stared at her left hand. The first two wasn't enough now she wanted a new bloody hand. Although she did smile when reading out her list that was a bonus from the frown.

"Alright I'll bite. What's the third trial of Hercules?" I groaned I secretly prayed to god hoping it wasn't something dangerous or at all stupid, but no the answer she gave me was simple enough yet impossible for me to achieve.

"A ring. Misaka was informed that all of a women's problems would simply disappear when a man gives a ring to a girl and he placed it on her ring finger. Misaka explained her list in detail eagerly waiting a response from the unknown man."

"I… You want me to propose marriage? Haha no. I'm only sixteen. I'm Makusa by the way. Makusa Atomu." The doors on the train closed it shuttled off down to the southern districts of Academy city.

"My name is Misaka 774. Its a pleasure to meet you Atomu. Misaka bows respectively."

"My first name Is Makasu?" I corrected her

"Then why did you put it first? Misaka asks questioning if her savior is stupid."

**"Sorry I'm not from here I don't exactly know all the rules. To correct my mistake my name is Atomu Makasu. Its good to meet you Misaka." I mimicked her respectful bow. Both standing up I looked at the many skyscrapers that carved the skies of Academy city. You don't get a view like that back home.**


	4. A Certain Magical Boundary

A certain magical boundary

_Ding._

The Elevator door opened.

He walked, still holding her hand.

She did not know why she was trusting the strange boy.

Maybe out of interest.

He was awfully kind.

Offering her food.

Salvation and safe harbour.

Accelerator would come soon.

He had to finish the task at hand.

She had hoped that Makasu wouldn't be harmed.

He was too much of a kindred spirit, to friendly to deserve any pain.

"It's just right around the corner." He smiled gently.

She followed compliantly.

On her left was the skyline of Academy city.

From this high up it was the most dazzling sight she had ever laid eyes upon.

On her right was a wall with weird scribbles of paper strewn across them.

"What are those? Misaka points out the weird glyphs to her companion.

He stopped suddenly.

His skin had changed from a tanned dark to ghost pale.

"Is there something wrong? Misaka asks noticing that Makasu has gone pale."

"Stiyl… What the hell are you doing here?!" Marcus had let go off her hand raising them ready for a fight.

"Its strange seeing you here. A different name. A new home. Do you even speak Japanese? What's it been four years? I lost track. You ran with your sister. I always thought that was a little bit selfish of you, since it was your fault you were running." The man who stood before the two of them was scary he had an almost terrifying presence that radiated with burning passion.

"I don't want have to fight you! So just go." Makasu grit his teeth.

She felt the area around them turn hot.

Maybe it was like he said.

An involuntary movement, his AIM field.

It would change the speed at which atoms and particles vibrated in a certain area around him.

The speed would reflect his mood.

Everything was cold.

So he was scared.

"You haven't even heard my pitch. Index." Stiyl spat his cigarette onto the floor.

As it made contact with the floor.

The small burning bud detonated.

* * *

Whooshing flame ran rampant. I threw Misaka behind me. The air froze at an alarming rate creating a solid barrier of Ice. The intense flames were brought to a halt. I let the wall crumple at my feet. Stiyl was gathering his flames.

"Fortis 931. I prove why my name is the strongest here! One of the five great elements from which the world is constructed. The great flame of the beginning. It is a light of blessing that raises life and light of judgement that punishes evil. It is overflowing with calm blessings and with freezing misfortune that destroys cold darkness. Its name is fire and its role is the sword. Be manifested and become the power that eats into my body!" Stiyl erupted with flames. The Witch hunter Innocentius. Had been summoned.

"Misaka get back!" I threw my hands up to defend myself.

Bonding Hydrogen with Oxygen to create water. Innocentius was burning at a temperature that far exceeded the necessary amount. Freezing the atoms that he was made off. That required too much time. Time I did not have. Electricity shot out from behind me. Innocentius froze absorbing the voltage into its body. Resisting the attack. However the goal of the attack was to stall.

"Misaka does not know why you saved her. But Misaka will save you. Misaka informs Makasu while suffering from great strain."

I knew Innocentius' nature there wasn't a way to beat it. I had no time to remove the ruins. Unless. This trick used to work when we were kids. All I had to do was replicate it on a bigger scale. Scrounging through my pockets, I felt what I was looking for. I removed the small clear vial from my pocket. I threw it at the roof. It shattered and the gas was released into the air. I slammed my palms shut creating tight fists.

"Burn bitch." I chortled a sinister laugh.

Slamming my fists together the large amounts of Phosphorus gas smashed into the Oxygen in the air. In an instant. In a single instant. The entire area in front of me, blinded red. The same components used to create a flare. The area was starved of Oxygen as it all burned into the corona of majestic fire. Innocentius was snuffed into a tiny spark. I gasped as air flooded back into the space.

"You can't stop Innocentius with more fire! Innocentius char them!" Stiyl covered his eyes the blaze had blinded him.

"You know Stiyl. The primary use of flares is to signal others." I pointed to behind him.

Stiyl's vision was still blurry but there was a figure behind him. It was a small figure. Tiny in comparison to himself. He gulped already knowing what he was to expect. The small figure was a girl, no more than 11 years of age.

"Get him Sis!" I ordered my little sister. She held up her palms. With a Kawaii smile on her face she began.

"Terminus387. My name is the boundary the unpassable border before one reaches their end." Miyuki closed her eyes taking in a deep breath.

"Misaka grab the wall!" I grabbed her flinging the two of us to the nearest holdable object.

"An invisible force that banishes all who wish to do harm. I raise my hands and tell those greater than myself that they cannot pass. The border than bans all who dare cross. I evict thee evil spirits from my boundary!" A wave of unstoppable magic resonated from her very own runes. Blowing Stiyl clean off the railing and over the edge of the building.

Me and Misaka were thrown in the air but we retained our grip on the handle of the door. After a few seconds of levitating. We collapsed in a heap on the floor. Unable to get up the two of us felt like our bones had been turned into jelly. The two of us groaned in unison. Another few seconds and a shadow loomed over us.

"Maku who is this?" My sister Miyuki bounced up and down as she excitedly waited for an answer

"Misaka's name is Misaka 774. Misaka responds for herself."

"Your funny my name is Atomu Miyuki but you can call me Miki. I'm gonna call you Misa! If you're a friend of Maku's you're a friend of mine!" Miyuki grabbed the two of us and with surprising strength despite her small size hoisted us on to our feet with a gigantic smile on her face.

"Maku! Where have you been. All I've eaten in three days were jelly beans and a frozen burrito." Her stomach growled followed by a chorus of stomach growls from Misaka.

"You ate my jelly beans." I grumbled. She smiled as she saw my angst.

"You can make us some food now right Maku! To repay me for your tardiness." Racing around the corner at the speed of light dragging Misaka behind her like a ragdoll. Leaving me in the dust…

Following at an unrespectable pace I slammed the door to our apartment. The heavy door smacked against the woof frame with a heavy thud. The apartment I had bought with my Esper allowance was quite respectable it had two bedrooms. A large living room. An excellent kitchen. An equally great dinning area. A fridge filled with assortments of food. The maid that stopped by when I was out, made sure everything was stocked weekly and that Miyuki was ok.

"Maku! Hurry up we want food!." Miyuki screamed at the top of her lungs startling me.

"Coming Miki." I continued to moan. Today was long enough I didn't need to spend another hour of it cooking.

Wandering into the Kitchen I saw what my sister had done to entertain herself while I was away. Some sort of powder had been splashed everywhere coating the tiles and tables with its textures. Somesort of dark colored sauce had been used to decorate the cupboards with runes that had soaked and dripped losing all magical power they might have possessed.

"Why do you do this to me? Why?" In a controlled outburst I stomped to the fridge. My sister being typical her. Had left all the microwavable food I had stored just for her and moved onto my own personal stash. _Oh frozen burrito how I wrapped thee perfectly_.

"Misaka does not understand why you are covering her with this substance. Misaka states as Miki continues to throw an unknown powder at Misaka."

"I'm sorry I thought it would be funny." Miyuki pouted sitting gloomily on her stool. In the blink of an eye a ball of powdered cinnamon nailed her right in the forehead covering her head to toe in brown powder.

"Misaka wants to know if that was 'funny'. Misaka laughs at the joke."

Miyuki had an evil grin she gathered as much of the contents on the table while the two girls continued to fight with whatever crap Miyuki had torn from the Kitchen. While I just took out what food I could find. Shoving it in the microwave, I stumbled into the living room. Passing out on the sofa.

The machine beeped indicating it was done.

The young girl named 'Miki'.

She was just as kind as her brother.

She and her brother treated Misaka better than anyone she had ever met.

Not even Mikoto had been this nice.

Miki had given her a… Nickname.

Did that sort of thing happen a lot.

Misaka did not know.

"Maku! Foods ready!" Miki yelled at the top of her tiny little lungs.

For a small girl she could certainly scream.

A few seconds later Makasu shuffled in a zombie like state.

His acid green eyes were filled with little multicolored dots.

Misaka had never seen eyes like that before.

They were unique.

He had messy dirty blonde hair that spiked up in every direction.

It complemented his tanned skin tone perfectly.

In one hesitant motion he opened the microwave.

Spilling the plates contents onto the table.

Two sets of chopsticks and a set of knives and forks followed soon after.

He had left just a soon as he had entered.

Was this a ritual at their house.

Misaka looked confused by this.

Misaka had never seen family dynamic like this before.

Is this how brothers treated there sisters.

Misaka's sisters were different to this.

"No he's not like this. I think he's just tired. He will be fine in the morning. After he takes me to my first day at school he will be back and the two of you can spend some 'quality' time together." Miyuki left a subtle hinting in the words quality that Misaka didn't quite understand.

"Misaka doesn't get it. What does quality time mean. Misaka asks with great interest into the new topic."

"Are you two not… you know hitting the hedge. Are you two gonna start slow then slowly build up to the climax. Nope, nothing, alright. How about getting all crazy in the forrest. Seriously women, you gotta give me something, how about? You two gonna have crazy monkey lovin." The blatant and inappropriate suggestion of Miyuki's earned nothing from Misaka.

"Makasu and Misaka are not dating. Makasu saved Misaka's life twice in the space of three days and he is having Misaka stay at his home for a few weeks to make sure she is safe. Despite Makusa being a kind, caring and attractive individual he hasn't shown any expressions of feelings towards Misaka furthermore he looks rather miserable when tired. Misaka carefully explains to her new friend, bringing her up to speed on the current situation."

"Well forgive me for that then. Dig in. Whatever my brother makes tastes nice no matter what. Its one of his very few good qualities!" Miyuki plunged her chopsticks into the heap.

"I heard that you know!" Makasu yelled from the other room

"I know!" Miyuki teased, Makusa went quite, even that didn't last long, as she could hear faint snoring from the other room.

Misaka took one poke at the stack.

Recovering a tentacle.

She plopped it into her mouth.

**She discovered heaven.**


	5. King meets Queen

King meets Queen

"Maku! Wake up!" A thundering high pitched squeal destroyed my dreams.

I opened my eyes to see the eyes of my little sister staring into mine. Her mouth was open in cute little grin. I could see she had already changed into her school uniform. I managed to get her an interview with the headmaster of Tokiwadai. She believed that Miyuki was a 'Level 3' so she was worthy of getting entry. He had already agreed that she could stay with me as long as she got to school on time. But there was a catch. Like there always is. She said for her to have guaranteed passage, I would have to become one of the Tokiwadai guinea pigs. They would experiment with my ability trying to discover new things that others hadn't.

"Maku! What's taking so long! I'm going to be late on my first day!" She continued to whine right into my ears.

"Don't worry I'm up." Getting up of the sofa I quickly changed into something more professional. A white button up shirt with a simple black tie would suffice.

I walked her to the door. I retrieved the key chain from the wall before closing the door.

"Miki are the runes in place." I asked her with a slight hint of fear tickling my throat.

"Of course they are silly who do you think I am." She said with confident grin.

I tussled her hair and we kept walking. Going down the elevator all the way to the car park. As the doors opened I turned immediately to the left. Next to the elevator as I had left it. Straddling my motorcycle I lifted Miki behind me. The two of us put our helmets on. She gripped my waist for her life. The engine roared to life.

_This was a new feeling._

_I had never once been…._

_Defeated._

_No word of it had gotten out._

_So the attacks didn't increase in frequency._

_But people knew I had missed my target._

_So I had to send a message that nobody could escape that easily. _

_Is this what my life had come to._

_Sending messages to provoke fear in the eyes of those who wish to do me harm._

_Well…_

_It is my time to be greater than any had ever seen before._

_Level 6 shift is just a rumour until I have accomplished the feat._

_I pressed the button on the elevator._

_Makasu's building was easy to infiltrate._

_Security didn't hassle me._

_All I had to say was I was a friend of Makasu's and they let me right in._

_As I reached my targeted floor. _

_I took my time approaching the door. _

_I knocked gently._

_No answer._

_As I had expected he was out._

_But she was still here._

_I closed my eyes taking a deep breath._

_In millisecond I had calculated the vectors of the door._

_Crashing my eyes open I forced to change._

_A violent force acted upon me._

_I was thrown back against the wall._

_Blood leaked from a wound in my head._

_"__That was uncalled for."_

_Yet as my luck would have it._

_The door opened._

Misaka peered outside.

A certain albino in umbrage stared back.

He pushed her inside the room.

She screamed desperate to get away.

He flipped the furniture out of the way.

Splinters of wood punctured her skin.

She…

Whimpered…

Pain ached through her body.

"You know what happens when you change the vectors of a wooden splinter embedded in the skin?" He asked with a sick psychopathic tone.

"Misaka does not know but she thinks she will find out soon enough. Misaka says her voice quivering in terror."

"Good answer!" His face lit up with a certain blood lust that made her cry in horror.

The bike came to a halt at the entrance to School Garden. A large gate prevented any further movement. A pass was required. A pass that I thankfully possesed. Although there was one other problem. Men aren't traditionally allowed inside of School Garden. One of the many rules that today happened to be broken. The Headmaster of Tokiwadai had wished to see me to discuss the terms of our 'arrangement'. I neared the gate. The woman manning it gave me a stupid look.

"Look guy I don't know what you're doing here but…" I showed her the pass I had received in the mail.

"Special circumstances… I see. Don't come crying to me if you get stabbed or something." She gave us entry into the School Garden.

As i drove through the cramped street. It was obvious the roads and buildings had been built more for appearance sake rather than practicality. I had a map so I knew the general idea of the streets. Yet it still confused me greatly. The streets were far too small so navigation was difficult but thankfully not impossible. Eventually we came to a halt. The very european styled schools and streets reminded me of France. I parked my bike on the street next to the school. I helped Miyuki off of the bike. She was wearing her summer school uniform. A short sleeved white dress with a brown vest emblazoned with the schools emblem additionally she wore a dark tan skirt that covered half her thighs. My sister being the way she is wore a pair of designer sunglasses on her forehead held in place by her auburn hair that was tied in a ponytail with two loose strands flanking both sides of her face. I placed the helmets on the handlebars. I led her through the gates. Students comprised of only girls stared at me in shock. Acting like I was the only boy they had seen in their life. A girl with a blank expression and twinkle in her eye approached us.

"Atomu Miyuki? You are to follow me as I show you to your classes." The girl held out her hand taking my sister away from me.

"Hey where are you…" Before I could as someone had taken my hand. Someone with the same starry eyed expression as the other.

"Atomu Makasu the Queen would like a word with you." I was bewildered who was this Queen. What did she want with me.

I was led around the side of the building. There was something awfully familiar about all of this. Something from a distant memory. Maybe Deja vu. The building itself was incredibly beautiful, but that was nothing compared to the sight I was about to indulge in. As she took me around the corner. I stared in awe at the familiar face before me.

"Misaki…" A lump had formed in my throat. I tried to talk but nothing came out.

"Makasu. Its been a while hasn't it?" She smiled striking one of her ever so familiar cute poses with her fingers making a three while she winked and stuck her tongue out. I melted.

"Hi! You look great!" I at least managed to say that. Come on don't screw this tell her she looks beautiful or something!

"Thanks its been years since you called me that." Her cheeks flushed, she took one step. Her lace stockings looked ever so alluring as she walked. Oh good she was reading my mind. Keep thoughts PG rated.

"You heard that didn't you." I blushed looking away from her starry eyed gaze.

Without another word she embraced me in a tender hug. Her body felt like a candles warmth flickering onto my skin. Her face was buried into my chest she took long heaving breaths as did I. It had been two years since I last saw her. Where we made our final goodbyes. Out of all the other Level 5's I had met she was the nicest and friendliest towards me. Despite her otherwise cunning nature she never acted hostile towards me which I treasured with all my heart. She was my only friend growing up in Academy City, after I was packed up and forced to leave I thought I would never see her again. Yet here she was in my arms like nothing had ever changed.


	6. Chemistry

Chemistry

"Its great seeing you again Makasu." She didn't remove herself from my arms she just continued to squeeze gently into the hug.

"Its even better seeing you." I rested my head onto hers. Her hair was softer than the last time we were together it felt like a cushion that I could sleep on forever.

"I heard you were inside School Garden but I needed to see it for my own eyes." She broke the hug taking me by the hand.

She walked me through the school's many attractions. I would twirl her like a ballerina whenever she prompted me too. She had taught me how to dance as kids and those lessons as they would appear had not faded over time. I had wished that it wouldn't end but sadly all good things had to end.

"I have class now. I should be going." She tried leave but I didn't let go.

"Since when did you do things when you were told too." I teased resting my head on her shoulder.

"Since I went to school. And you have an important meeting with the Director." She skated around me hugging me from behind.

"Want to go to a café after your classes?" I asked her out on the catch up date.

"Of course. Shall I have someone take your sister home?" She agreed to the date, and also offered to have someone take my sister home, best friend I ever had.

"That would be great." I gave her one last smile before we split up. That was when I realized I had no idea where I was.

"You go that way!" Misaki shouted from across the garden. She was pointing to a central building. I guess that was a good way to start.

When I entered the building I got lots of stern looks. An all girls school was a lot more intimidating than I originally thought. Whispers erupted like a volcano through the halls. All wondering who I was. How did I get into school garden. I couldn't tell but it appeared like they were hostile. Esper abilities were flaring.

"Alright you condescending elitist bitches! Who wants to fight me?" I raised my hands ready for combat. The U shape they had formed parted revealing an ever familiar face.

"You know what a Railgun is?" It was Misaka but thats impossible.

"Misaka how did you get here?" I let my guard down for a second… That was a mistake.

"My name is Mikoto Misaka!" She flicked her finger. A jolt of electricity zapped me making my legs feel like they were stuck in quick sand.

"Are you done or do you want some more?!" She asked with a cocksher smile on her face. That was strange she never showed emotions to me before.

"I get it. We are playing the who has bigger dick game right?" I waited for a response she just chuckled at the question.

"Ok then. Lets dance." I cracked my neck. Of course she wanted to fight. I however had another idea.

All I had done was be nice to her for a whole day I even let her stay at my home. A home at which she should have never escaped from. The runes would have prevented her from leaving without one of us present. Well apparently that didn't matter anymore. I focused my ability on my AIM field. Making particles speed up or slow down was a specialty of mine. Concentrate Makasu close your eyes and picture what's happening. All I had to do was either make them freeze or sweat. I think perpetual sweating was the best option. I let the particles vibrate faster, bouncing of the walls, creating thermal energy. Thermal equilibrium had been reached in this hall, meaning the temperature of the colliding particles and the materials they collide with transferring its thermal energy till they are at 'equilibrium'. Making the speed faster at an accelerated rate. Would change the temperature drastically. Making it happen easy. All I had to do was keep the particles surrounding my body at a slower rate to keep my body cool. I opened my eyes. The effects were instant.

"You ladies are looking a little hot there. Its really chill over here." I stuck my tongue out at Misaka. She didn't take the intense heat and gesture to nicely.

"You little!" She raised her fist, electricity began to build up in her hand. A large lightning bolt ready to strike.

"That will do Mikoto. I think our guest gets the idea." An older woman stood up making the girl I thought I knew lower her hand.

"Ok. I'm lost right now." I let my control over the air particles come to a halt as the air temperature returned to normal, the girls seemed to relax.

"Come with my I'll explain." She walked at a brisk pace leaving me in the dust, still surrounded by a sea of frustrated girls.

I knew how this scenario would play out if I stayed any longer. Like a bat out of hell I ran after the older woman. Even while running after her she still managed to stay ahead of me. Without even looking back she opened a door going inside without a moments hesitation. I followed her inside to the office.

"So Atomu Makasu. You must be really confused as to why I granted you permission into School Garden. Well I'm hoping with you the chips fall where they may. You are a level 4 with no research being dedicated to your amazing ability. I was hoping to snatch you before anyone else does. If you accept to joining our institution for a research basis I can grant you complete access to School Garden as well as Tokiwadai middle school." Her offer was tempting but it lacked that icing on the cake, that extra cherry that 'dedicated' research facilities would offer me.

"I don't know. This offer I'll say attractive as it may seem. Is lacking any real benefits for myself and my family, something other facilities would definitely offer." I stood up ready to reject the offer. They would always cave when you rejected the first offer.

"Alright! Benefits… Would include a discount of your sisters schooling fees for the duration of your term with us. Full access to our chemistry lab and its resources take what you will from it." She paused gauging my reactions to the things she had just said. I was reacting poorly none of these were that enticing I already had well access is the wrong word lets say I could liberate resources from certain sources.

"Of course Madam Shokuhou could show you around maybe be your guide…" That was it that was the beutiful blonde headed.

"You have yourself a deal. When do we start." I was eager to get started if Misaki was going to be involved.

"Since you're so keen. We have something planned at the swimming pool in two days, consider that your first experiment.

"I can hardly wait! Isn't there something we could do know, I don't want this trip to have been a simple ride here and back." I was practically begging at this point.

"I think we could do something in the Chem Lab lets call this a… Trial run?" She seemed quizzical by my eagerness.

"Brilliant!" I jumped for joy which only made the woman raise another eyebrow. It looked like she was regretting this decision.

"Mizuri. Could you bring me Shokuhou Misaki please." She spoke through an intercom I had only just noticed. There was no objection or response to the order. Must have been obedience then. Like ordering a dog to retrieve a stick.

In a few short minutes. The door swiveled softly to an open. Misaki floated in. Stopping just short of me.

"Madam Shokuhou you will on certain days act as Atomu Makasu's guide around campus if he needs something you will help him obtain it. Any objections?" The Director of Tokiwadai asked. She was acting as if we didn't know each other.

"No objections Ma'am Makasu and I are already well acquainted." Misaki gingerly jumped on my back pretending to be a butterfly about to take flight.

"I see… Makasu I have one last question. How old are you exactly there isn't an age on file?" This was doozy of a question. I guess I'd just have to answer truthfully.

"I'm the same age as Misaki." I answered not giving her an exact age hoping she would paint the picture herself

"You're fourteen! I would have guessed seventeen, eighteen tops!" She was in complete disbelief as was I. I looked at Misakai who simply nodded with a cunning smile.

"Yea like Misaki I peaked young." I held back laughing at the response I had given. It was complete bull shit but she seemed to buy into it.

"Alright then if we have nothing else to discuss, Misaki, could you escort the two of us to the Lab." She was coming with us!

Well I guess I'd have to put on quite a show. After a short awkward walk to this so called Laboratory. I was plotting my attack plan. I would have to pull out all the fancy stuff. Once inside I was amazed by the facility. It was large enough to carry out multiple experiments of my choosing. It even included a small blasting chamber now that was going to be fun. A class of about several young girls was inside. The teacher had been expecting company. She stopped the class and they all gathered around the three of us. A pair of eyes I recognised was amongst the crowd. Miyuki was watching.

**"Start." The Director gestured. Start with what she hadn't even asked me to try something specific. I guess this was a test to see how I reacted under pressure. I'll show her, I'll show them all why the called me great!**


	7. The Crossroads

I have re-wrote the ending of this chapter so those of you who have read it just skip to the end.

* * *

The Crossroads

I looked around there was a small wash towel. I smashed particulates in the air to vibrate against it. Friction between the air and the towel would cause intense heat until it eventually blazed. Flames spread over it engulfing it in a fiery veil. I strolled over to the tap, turning it to full. Water gushed out at an alarming rate splashing everywhere. In the blink of an eye. The water stopped gushing. Frozen solid. I scrapped a little ice into my hands. Showing everyone what was inside. I tossed it into the air. It evaporated into vapor in seconds. This wasn't getting the reaction I had hoped for nobody was impressed. Not even Misaki. The Director didn't look impressed either. Thats when it hit me. They were all girls. I took a deep breath. The air was cold. Water vapours collected at the space in front of me. Millions of particles halting condensing and freezing. I had a distinct image in my head. A certain Mental Out in one of her signature twirls. I heard gasps from the crowd followed by murmurs. I made the particles around it force it to spin. It twirled and as I knew. It would never stop unless I made it stop.

"An object in motion stays in motion with the same speed unless acted upon by an unbalanced force. As you cannot see there are currently no particles reacting with the statue meaning its spin will never stop." I bowed courteously as the girls applauded. However judging by the principles gaze this wasn't what she was looking for. The stern look in her brow meant only one thing, something I have seen before in the eyes of scientists. She was looking for military application. There was always the scare of what would happen if I lost control. The fission of particles was always the major concern. The effects in the world would be harmful and they could range greatly. However I was never shown capable of doing something like that. What was something I could do, I had already given a demo of fire, an explosion? The blasting chamber. I needed a base. I flicked around the cupboards looking for a reactive metal. Aluminium was a good start. I found an empty Aluminum can. Oh my good fortune. I placed it within the blasting chamber. I carefully sealed the blasting glass. Rapid decompression caused by the stalling of elements inside the can would simulate an implosion, followed by an almost intense burst of acceleration inside the can would create a volatile explosion…. In theory, or it would just look like a can being crushed and fixed in near instant succession. I shut my eyes taking a deep drawn out breath. I could feel the elements that made up the air inside the can. Oxygen, Nitrogen, Carbon Dioxide the list goes on. Knowing everything inside and out. I started. I inhaled and the can crushed into a tiny cube all the energy inside ready to burst. I held it everyone looking closely.

"You probably shouldn't watch." I inhaled. The girls barely had time to cover their eyes.

The blast that resonated was a big one. It blew the hatch off the chamber straight off. The windows shattered from the force of the explosion. I did my best to keep the sound waves centered away from me. It was as quiet as a whisper on our end. However outside, it would be heard for miles. Everyone was in shock. Even I was little taken back by what I had just done. I had heard about doing something similar with gravitons but never did I expect it to work this way.

"Very impressive Mister Atomu. I believe we have a deal." She gave me a short round of applause before turning her back. She stopped facing me one more time a starry eyed expression glistened in her eyes.

"Madam Shoukuho can you show our guest out. You are also excused for the rest of the day. You should go to this Cafe I know named La Carrefour."

"Most definitely Ma'am." Misaki bowed a remote in her hands. I knew what she did. It only made me grin even more. She always was devious.

"One last thing Mister Atomu you will be paying for lunch." Was the last thing I heard the Director of Tokiwadai say before she disappeared into the halls.

Misaki took me by the hand. Dragging me out of the room at a pace rivaling her principal. Miyuki ran after us. She forced me outside. Pointing to a very distinct room.

"You did that! Thats incredible!" All the windows had exploded glass dotted the floor hundreds of meters away. The wall just beneath the windows had a large crack running down its length.

"I didn't know It was that over the top." I said dumbfounded by the explosion I had caused. If I could control the vibrations of Gravitons it would have been much stronger.

"Makasu where are you going you have to be here to pick me up on my first day!" Miyuki screamed punching me in the leg. It went dead and I collapsed with her jumping on top of me throwing punches left right and center. After she had got me in the nose she let me go.

"As I was going to explain. Misaki is going to have someone take you home!" I spoke in a funny voice as I squeezed my now bleeding nose. Misaki laughed at the outburst of my sister. As she took out a tissue from her bag.

"Oh hello who are you? My name is Atomu Miyuki I'm Makasu's little sister!" She bubbled over to Misaki who knelt down to be at eye level so they could speak face to face.

"Hi I'm Shokuhou Misaki. I'm…" She paused to look at me. I just rolled my hands I tried mouthing friend to her but knowing my luck at this she said…

"I'm your brothers girlfriend." She smiled sweetly at my sister who was literally pink with joy.

"Holy shit Maku she is beautiful! Why did you keep her a secret from me?! Why has she never been to the apartment before?! Why has this been the first time I've met her?! Maku I'm going to kill you later!" Miyuki screamed in outrage. I was having trouble deciding if she was angry or happy, maybe both.

"Go back to class already. Sometimes I don't even know why I pay for these things. And mind your language, your vocabulary is filthier than a drunk American trucker!" The threat was registered loud and clear. With that she made like hedge hog from a Sega produced game, at super speed she ran back into the school.

I turned back to Misaki I tried to show my sternest face possible, but that quickly dissolved upon seeing her maliciously cute grin. I tried to speak but as usual she had me beat for now. My bike was were I left it. Revving up the engine she looped her hands around my waist clinging to me tight. I taped the button on my GPS. Punching in La Crossfour I sped away from Tokiwadai.

* * *

_That could have gone better._

_I lay splattered against the wall._

_As soon as I tried to use my power…_

_Something unknown forced me into the wall with such vigor._

_Someone was coming that level of Telekinesis was astounding._

_Any way most of the goal was complete._

_She was bleeding out on the carpet._

_If she did survive._

_The fear was definitely installed deep within her memories._

_I begrudgingly trudged out of the apartment._

_Leaving with only a slight limp and a grin on my face._

* * *

We sat on either ends of the romantic cafe. Misaki had obviously chosen this place for that quality. I was guessing this was a place designated for the expensive and exclusive. The barista who sat us down had Misaki's signature embedded in her eyes. Indicating why we were allowed in. She had ordered some sort of pastry and a very flamboyant coffee topped with whipped cream, chocolate sprinkles and cherries. Compared to my typical sandwich and black coffee, no cream, no sugar. There was always a difference with us, wherever we went, whatever we did. She was always more intense getting exactly what she wanted and more. For me it was always 'That will do' or 'Keep it simple'. I wasn't a fan for the theatrics and display of who had more power, but I guess thats a little contradicting as I loved showing off my ability in its uniqueness. The only unnamed vibration control power in Academy City. That warranted some pride, At least in my eyes it did. I took a sip from my coffee. It burned my tongue from the overwhelming temperature it produced. This wasn't a problem. Using my hand as a medium I slowed down the particles inside I could feel its temperature lower in the palm of my hand. Taking another cautious swig it was just right. Its horribly bitter taste swelled inside my mouth. Delicious. It was Misaki who was first to break the silence.

"So what are you going to call this?" She asked taking an over exaggerated bite out her pastry thing.

"I'm thinking a pie." I obviously misread the question as she fumed slightly, irritated by my misunderstanding.

"Not this! I meant what we are doing now?!" She put down the pastry. Oh no this was getting serious.

"I don't know. We could call it many things; Catching up, Going to lunch, An outing. Or, we could call it a Date." I blushed slightly at the final remark that escaped my mouth. I instantly regretted saying it. As Misaki herself looked unfazed by the comment.

"Oh Makasu. You always had a way with words didn't you. I know you want this to be a date. I don't know. Dating the fifth strongest Level 5 is bound to bring problems for you. People who hate my powers will see you as a way to get to me. I couldn't bring that on you or your sister." Misaki's head lowered sadly. I however may not have heard that the way she wanted to present it. She was going for caring about my well being. I saw it as seeing me as weak. I stood up and got on my knee beside her chair. She only stared in silence.

"Shokuhou Misaki I have known you since I finished my power curricular program when I was 12 years old. You never told me how old you were but you said we were around the same age. Now 4 years later, I stand here before you. Stronger than I was as a child. Wanting nothing more than to be with you again. But just being friends isn't enough for me like it was when we were younger. I know we haven't seen each other in a long time. I understand your concerns for my well being. But I'm a big boy now and I can look after myself. So Misaki. Will you…." I was about to finish my proclamation of love but someone tapped me on the shoulder. A guy with blonde hair and an eager face interrupted me.

"Atomu Makasu right? I've been looking for you for a while now. I need to talk to you about something really important." The oblvious look on his face to what I was about to ask only irritated me further.

"Listen random of the street I don't know you at all. I'm kind of in the middle of something super important with someone I've known for my whole time in AC." I gave him the cold shoulder and returned to Misaki I was about to open my mouth to finish off what I was going to say. But knowing jerks like this he interjected yet again.

"This is probably more important than your personal life. Lives are at stake right now even as we speak!" This cutting in was really testing my patience. Thankfully I didn't have to snap at him this time.

"Listen. I don't know who you think you are. But I am one of the strongest Espers in the whole world. I will destroy your mind if you don't leave now!" Misaki's face was furious, rage seethed through her otherwise cunning and adorable features. However even this didn't scare him.

"We noticed your presence Mental Out. We have a sniper on the roof currently waiting to take you out. Just as an added precaution you put your hand in that bag and he pulls the trigger. If he doesn't get to you I will. Now please Makasu this will probably be one of the most important conversations you'll ever have!" Now seeing his true intentions.

I couldn't object. With Misaki's life on the line, there was nothing I could do. Well... nothing a regular person couldn't do. If shouldn't be hard finding a sniper in a crowd of elements. Base components in a rifle were very different from those of regular utilities or in other functions. Feeling the full range of my AIM. There were certain anomalies. Like a large concentrated output of Potassium Nitrate and Sulphur. Two base components in gunpowder. Sabotage wouldn't have been difficult. Melt over the barrel of the rifle so the bullets can't shoot out. Easily fixable could just remove the barrel the gun would have less range and aim but still no less dangerous. Turning the bullets into separate compounds like removing the sulphur by turning it into gas. No holes in the bullets for it to escape into. Could melt the bullets as well but didn't have enough time if this was guy serious about shooting us. I could melt the scope, remove his accuracy to risky to take a shot. With his leader and to many civilians in the way. Could have a replacement. I saw no logical way out of it. Although what are humans without reacting on our base instincts of emotion. So I thought to myself

"_Why not mix it up a little!"_

The barrel would have been made off, I was guessing steel, not a problem could be done with my hands tied behind my back. The scope however was following me by heat. So it used IR tracking. Increasing the temperature around me would blind his shot. However if I set of the bullets inside the magazine they would explode rendering the magazine and its contents useless. Meaning he would also have to reload giving me time to escape with Misaki. I executed the plan. It would take a moment to cause effect. Judging by the reaction of the blonde. They were lets say having difficulties. Difficulties that made my grin like an idiot.

"Whats the matter stranger. Technical problems?" I laughed sadistically taking Misaki by the hand running for my motorcycle. The blonde judging by his pompous reaction didn't like that one bit.

* * *

A/N

I am opening up an OC contest. Any readers who like this story and have their own ideas for OC's for TMNI and want them inserted in this story PM me or post it in the reviews. Please no level 5's I would prefer it if they were exclusively level 4 or bellow. If they are mage then I want a magic name like Terminus387. Please no magician esper hybrids I get thats its been done in the actual cannon but they gave a reason why it could occur.

***IMPORTANT MUST READ*: There are restrictions to what you can send me. If it is to overpowered *Gary Stu/Mary Sue* or remotely similar to what has currently been shown in Absolute Zero no it cannot be used. Atmospheric control for example is just too similar too how I write Atom control. An example is a character I've been working on. She can control the rate of production of Hemoglobin's in the blood so she can change the rate at which someone heals from a wound this example is a level 2 possibly 3 ability. A level 4 example would be strong Pyrokinetics or Teleportation like Shirai Kuroko. **

A template so you can get started.

Name: *Something Japanese but doesn't have to be*

Race: *Esper, Gemstone, Mage, or ordinary*

Esper Rank: *0 through 4 if they are a member of the science side*

Esper Ability:*Give it a cool name*

Magic name: *If they are member of the magic side*

Magic ability: *What sort of magic they do*

Ability Description: *How they use it what it looks like in use*

Applications of Ability: *Things they can do with their power*

Backstory: *Not necessary but preferred*

Personality: *How they act*

Appearance: *What they look like*

Eyes: *If they are special like Misaki and Makasu's put it in here but otherwise ignore it they have regular eyes*

Relationships with Characters: *If they know somebody in the story like Accelerator, Makasu, Mikoto etc*

Love Interest: *If they are romantically inclined or are crushing on any character in particular remember I follow cannon to the best of my ability so nothing like Fiamma of the Right or Aleister Crowley cause that would be a little weird :P I will however except strange obsessions with certain characters as long as its not insanely creepy :D*

Additional Information: *Anything else you feel necessary to include that I didn't put in the template goes right here :D*

As a final thing no Reality Breaker if you think your being clever. Its something I came up with like Touma's Imagine Breaker but for actual things like being be able to dispel water with his pinky toe or something along those lines.

Alright RevenantOmega singing off hope you enjoyed this installment of AZ stay tuned for the next one :P


	8. No Time

No time

She felt the her blood against the fabric of her clothes.

Was blood meant to feel so cold.

The wound that had inflicted her.

They felt icy to the touch.

It had been so long since he had left her here.

Since Accelerator left her to bleed.

There was no hint of anyone coming to save her.

She tried to contact her sisters.

Her connection had been severed.

Last Order had intervened.

Removing her from the Network.

She felt a small smile curl onto her quivering lips.

For the little time she was alive.

The two Atomu's made her feel…

A certain kind of joy.

Like she was apart of a family.

Not like the one with her sisters.

More like a loved member.

No matter how short her time with them had been.

She wouldn't have traded it for anything else in the world.

Her only regret is that her story ended too soon.

An end to a short and uneventful episode.

Her death would be slow.

Hours of waiting confirmed that.

Makasu wasn't answering his phone.

Must have been doing something important.

Miyuki was in her first day of school.

She hoped everything was going well for her.

School can be rough is what Mikoto had told her.

All she wished she had now.

Was someone to take care of her.

To tell her everything was going to be alright.

To stroke her hair.

She didn't even noticed the screaming girl as she faded out of consciousness.

* * *

"Wow!" Was all Misaki could say in shock.

"I can't this is where I saw my day going." I laughed a little before falling back into an uncomfortable silence.

"I guess life or death situations sort of bring out this outcome." Misaki nodded, raising the blanket to cover herself.

"What! We almost died so we should resolve that by almost doing you know what in your apartment. Makes sense!" That was the facepalm moment for me. Her way of thinking was so different. If anything almost being assassinated warranted caution. Not we should bang for the hell of it.

"Well its a hard topic to stay on top off." She giggled for reasons unknown.

"I don't get it?" I asked with a quizzical look on my face.

"If we are going to talk about it. We should start slow and eventually build up to an explosive climax." That's when it hit me. She was speaking in an ancient dialect long forgotten by man, known simply as 'Girl Talk'.

"What are you getting at?" She continued to baffle my grasp of the conversation.

"There are only a handful of meanings I could give you. I fear full penetration of the subject is required for you to understand what I'm saying." This was getting ridiculous.

Whatever hints she was trying to give me seemed to rub off… Rub off… Thats when I actually got it. She was speaking in sexual innuendoes. Was this to make the situation less awkward. I mean we were so close to actually getting together. At least in my mind we were. Oh god am I a pervert! Did I misread the situation! I always did get confused in conversation.

"Don't worry you didn't misread the situation. I wouldn't have done it anyway. Afterall we need to finish our conversation." Misaki stopped speaking to me as if we were in a porno, finally a real conversation.

"Alright, what I was going to ask you…" My phone started to ring. I pushed the button rejecting the call.

"Ok I was going to ask you if… " Whoever it was they kept calling, I didn't have time for this. Rejecting the call again.

"Since time isn't on my side!" I almost threw my phone at the wall. I didn't answer the call, one last time the next time I would kill it with fire.

"I'll think about it." She smiled taking the phone out of my hand, she began playing with it. After a short time she handed it back to me.

"What was that about?" I asked taking the phone back into my hands.

"I can read your mind remember. Thats my phone number call me." She winked that was like a near melting point of cuteness for me.

"You are so awesome." My phone began to ring again. I was close to destroying it but.

It was a signature ringtone different from all the others. Miyuki was calling me. Thats right, school would have ended. She would have no reason to call me unless…. there was an emergency. I answered it with haste.

"Maku. Come quickly there's so much blood. I don't know what to do." She was crying I could hear it. Something had gone horribly wrong, didn't take a genius to figure that out.

"Miki slow down what's happened?!" I shouted this wasn't the time to be afraid I needed to know what was happening.

"It's Misa, someone broke in. She's bleeding all over Maku. I don't… I can't stop the bleeding." Her voice was wavering it quivered, fragmenting and stuttering at every word.

"Call an Ambulance now!" Why hadn't she done this already! Stupid girl!

"Explain why shes in this state! Why shes been in your company twice and near death both times! They will think you did this! I can't call an ambulance without having to explain this to the police!" She was right, they would arrest me for suspected murder. I couldn't blame Accelerator for it I knew that for fact.

"Fuck! I'm coming over there ok stay calm. Find out why shes bleeding try and bandage her up. Can you do that for my Miki?" I tried to speak in soothing way. But Miki was freaking out breathing heavily.

"I can try." She sobbed.

"Ok I'll be there soon, just try your best ok." I hung up. I screamed in outrage chucking the phone out the window.

"What's wrong?" Misaki tried to calm me down. She rested her hands on my shoulders rubbing gently.

"He went into my home! Hurt her in my home! I'm going to kill him! I'll make him suffer for that!" I stormed off I kicked the door open busting the lock. Misaki chased after me.

* * *

_The little girl._

_She came home._

_She's going to see._

_Oh god she's going to see all the blood._

_She's going to see what I did._

_It was supposed to be Makasu that saw it._

_Not a bloody little girl!_

_All I could do was watch from below._

_She was screaming at first._

_Now I could hear her cries._

_That wasn't supposed to happen._

_I didn't take into account…_

_So many variables._

_So many…_

* * *

The motorbike thundered to a halt in the parking lot. I punched the elevator button with such a rage the glass shattered cutting into my skin. Making me bleed. Is this what he thought was a good idea. Coming into my home to make her hurt. To make me hurt. I didn't even know what I was going do to him now.

"Makasu calm down!" Misaki tried to grab me pull me away before I could smash something else.

I couldn't focus on anything. I felt so frustrated and outraged. He did this while I was out. Supposed to be enjoying my day. I needed something to concentrate on. The elevator dinged down. Opening up I charged into it shoving the people trying to leave onto the pavement.

"Hey watch where you're going!" The guy raised his hand ready to strike me for my behaviour.

I gave him the most intense stare. It wasn't a death glare. Just a look that made him move out of my way, and keep walking. Misaki ripped a tiny piece of cloth of my shirt. She began wrapping my hand to put pressure on the bleeding. My fist was stained red, and soon Accelerator would bare the same fate. The metal bars that provided stable hand railing for the lift began to glow white hot. Their solid structure denaturing without my ability. My AIM did that. My AIM was affected by my emotions. The angrier I got the faster the atoms would vibrate. That proved to myself that this wasn't just anger. This was full hatred. Misaki gently caressed my arm in a sensitive way. She was saying something that didn't reach me. Tunnel vision. You're so focused so angry that everything around you gets blocked out. She entered my cone of sight. She planted a kiss on my lips. It was a heated kiss, I flushed bright pink as she pulled back. I was breathless. Was that just for the heat of the moment. Or did that mean something. Whatever it was It got me thinking somewhat rationally again. I steadied my breathing. Find a calm cool center. Don't say something stupid!

"That was radical." I muttered with a stupid grin on my face.

"Don't get cocky." She smirked brushing off my ridiculous smile.

Crap! Did I just say radical?! I'm not a hippy. As the elevator came to a slow opening. I remembered why I was home. I ran through the corridor shoving aside neighbours. I had no time to talk to them. They weren't important right now Misaka was. The door was closed, locked. What the hell was going on! Why would Miyuki close the door! I banged on it furiously. No answer. What the fuck was this! I screamed kicking the door down I sprinted inside, who was inside gave me a shock. It was as if my entire past wanted to return like a typhoon. Stiyl and Kanzaki, no Index. They were standing over someone the sofa. Miyuki was talking with Kanzaki. What the hell was going on?! She let Stiyl in after he attacked me.

"Stiyl, Kanzaki what are you doing here?" I readied myself for a fight.

In my own home they didn't stand a chance. My hand slinked into my bag. A small capsule containing Caesium. Mix that with water. It would create an explosion the strength of a depthcharge. Take out the entire floor. I knew I could keep the others safe if they crowded around me.

"We need your help? Index ran away she was last seen here in Academy City. We want your help in finding her." Stiyl's proposition would have been a no brainer for me. Had he not tried to roast me this morning. Hell I didn't even know why I was still talking with him.

"Ha after you tried to kill me! No matter what happens to Index she's your responsibility now!" The formula was ready I was bonding it as we spoke. Water would appear within my bag at will. Now I just needed the right timing.

"We know that! But she will die if we don't get to her in time! Its nearing the day we need to… wipe her memory…" Kanzaki spoke up. Whenever she spoke, Stiyl knew I'd listen. Is that why he brought her as a persuasive tool.

"Is this really because of her… or because of the Grimoires?" The question I asked was simple. Were they doing this for her well being or as they suspected doing this for Necessarius cause they didn't want their precious books to be lost.

"You know us better than that! This is for her." Stiyl parted as I cautiously walked passed him. Towards the windows. I needed a steady breeze to obtain enough nitrogen to protect enough of us from the blast.

"Maku… Index is… was my friend. You can't just let her die!" Miyuki cried making me withdraw my hand from the bag.

I forgot. Index was Miyuki's best friend when I was her caretaker. Five years ago I would have took on heaven and hell for that girl, fighting angels and demons to keep her safe. I would have waged wars if it meant she would live to see the next day. I suppose nothing ever really changes. Even when her memory was wiped. Without a moments notice they took her away from us. To a new caretaker. Like our efforts didn't matter. We kept her happy for a year. Loved her like a sister. None of it mattered in the end. A pat on the back and a "Job well done". Bullshit all of it! I had to hold my sister when she cried for her best friend. Her only friend. Who would never come back and never remember all we had done for her. Don't get to attached they said. Yea right that wouldn't happen. Now here she is threatening to ruin my life like she did so many years ago. Yet all I can do I worry and care once more, as if nothing had ever changed. That's when I saw Misaka she was in the sofa sleeping like a lost lamb. She was fine. They had saved her.

"Why did you save her?" The question came off as more hostile than intentioned but judging by their reactions it was the right way to say it.

"We need your help! Your one of our only friends within Academy City. One of the only people who knows about magic, who else would we turn too? This was a way of saying you owe us one." Stiyl explained the meaning of his gesture of kindness. As a way of saying you help us. Cause we helped you.

The light had faded many hours ago. It was dark. Yet still I couldn't make my decision. Stiyl had left me a card a way to contact him. Misaki had also left, to confused by the whole situation. Miyuki slept by Misaka never leaving her side. Me. I watched the bridge from afar. Someone was putting on a show. Bright flashes of blue exploded from one side. Until as if even god himself wanted that bridge destroyed. The true unbridled power of a level 5 erupted from the sky. A corona of blue streaking lightning. Like a wave of dark. The lights shut out as it made landfall. As our own lights dimmed, I could only think about Index. If she was in danger. And I wasnt there to save her…

* * *

**Index tripped. People were chasing her. She couldn't see who. But they were close. She leaped the small gap between the building. A mischievous smile peaked onto her face. The next building was an even easier jump. As she neared the place where to leap. She discovered something quite fatal. The gap… wasn't actually that small. With that simple misguidance she disappeared from sight. Falling onto the hand railing of a certain Kamijou residence.**

* * *

A/N

Officially joined the Toaru Majutsu no Index timeline. Its taken a while but finally made it. The **OC** contest will remain active for as long as this story is open so no matter what If you have an idea throw it my way. I love reading these no matter what your ideas are and there is a more than good chance they will show up the earlier ones will just receive more priority roles :P


	9. Index Arc part One

Index Arc

I grumbled awake. Today wasn't a good day. The massive lightning strike caused a massive power outage district wide. It wasn't all that bad, even though Misaka was asleep her AIM kept some of the major appliances from turning off. Luckily the refrigerator was one of them. However the air conditioning exploded meaning that my apartment turned into oven. My AIM did nothing to prevent that. While sleeping it changes and fluctuations in massive ways, Miyuki was used to it, the apartment could be cold, hot or anywhere inbetween. However last night I could tell… It was boiling hot. Condensation was on the outside of the windows and it was a good thirty degrees outside. I opened all the windows and the otherwise warm temperature was like a cooling breeze. Misaka wasn't on the sofa. However I heard someone in the bathroom. I didn't want to pry, in the off chance it was her. As my luck would have it everything would be fine one minute but sooner or later something changed that. I would have preferred later. Summer holidays for my school had started today, yet because I'm only good at one thing I had received a call telling me I had to go to remedial classes. I set up breakfast for both Miyuki and Misaka, I also left a note next to it explaining where I was before leaving.

Academy City is exactly as it sounds like a city full of Colleges, High Schools, Middle Schools and Elementary Schools. With a population of 2.3 million its one third the size of Tokyo with more than eighty percent of it being students the other percentile being teachers, workers, shop owners the list goes on. Its filled with unusual sites like cleaning droids and armor battle suits and things like my Bike which was perk from doing some research with a nuclear weapons facility. Its separated into many districts even I haven't been everywhere yet.

"Alright everybody its time to begin welcome to remedial class. I had a little spare time so I wrote a little pop quiz. You'll want to your very best on it, if your grade is poor you'll have to play No eyed poker." Groans filled the classroom.

Me among them, I sat on the far right away from the windows. I had been caught staring at the girls athletics teams on more than one occasion so I was banned for life for sitting near a window.

"You're the exception today Kamijou you don't have enough development points so you'll be playing the game whether you do well or not."

Now thats a name I hear often in class he was one of the three Delta Force guys. Motoharu and Aogami Pierce. They were in the nicest way possible delinquents whose antics usually lessened my own punishment. One time I had to do No eyed poker with them. Because of Touma's bad luck we were there till morning.

"Teacher! Kamijou's watching the girls tennis team instead of paying attention to you!" Aogami Pierce spoke up making Komoe-Sama turn around to face us.

Tears were in her eyes. I pressed my hand against my mouth to restrain myself from laughing. Now he'd done it. Class resumed as normal. The Delta Force trio repeatedly interjected describing Touma's misdeeds. After the pop quiz one on chemistry thank god. I passed with flying colors, not a single question wrong. However if this was a maths exam it would have been the opposite. So far everything was going well. I had one last order of business today to tend to. I had to participate and watch our school swim team we were up against three different schools. Tokiwadai was one of them.

"Alright everyone thats class over. If you have any additional questions feel free to ask me anything."

I was about to pack up when I saw a peculiar thing. A girl was waiting outside the door. It was Misaka. Everyone stopped and stared for some reason. It wasn't a major thing that she was here. Probably because she wasn't in uniform. She entered the classroom everyone scooted around her. Taking extra precaution not to come into contact with her. Something I found strange. We were nearly alone all that was left was Touma and Komoe-Sama.

"What are you doing here I still have stuff to do?" I asked her it was a little strange she was here.

"Miyuki said Misaka should go with you to classes to remain safe. Misaka explains as to why she is here." Well that explains a lot. I suppose she did have the right idea coming here.

"Atomu-San I didn't know you knew Misaka Mikoto." Komoe-Sama spoke up.

"She is Mikoto's sister. Misaka says impromptu." Well she got me out of that one

"Actually there is also another reason why she is here. She wants to join remedial classes. As a way to pick up on her summer learning." I propositioned the teacher. I knew she would say yes.

"Of course Atomu-San It would be an honor." She bowed and the two of us bowed in respect.

I walked out of the classroom leaving Touma with our mischievous teacher who held a blind fold with a teasing smile. I changed quickly into our schools male swimming uniform. Simple tight fit trunks with a tightly pressed aquatic shirt. It left nothing to the imagination. I could an eye full from Misaka. Inside our school's indoor swimming 'stadium' as they liked to call it. I realized there were not many guys for me to relate with. Our entire swimming team with the exception of me was replaced by girls. And the other schools appeared the same with the odd guy standing awkwardly away from everyone else. This was going to be a scary afternoon indeed. I sat down and almost immediately a flock of girls surrounded me. They bore the insignia's of many all girls schools. Crap.

"Is it true you're the guy who got entry into School Garden?" They asked the judging eyes was enough for me to clam up.

"Ugh Yeah its me…" I answered I was definitely feeling the pressure.

"At least they gave that honor to a good looking guy."

"What's your Esper ability?"

"What level are you?"

"Why are you special?"

"Do you work out regularly?"

"Are you on the swim team?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Are you single?"

All the questions were starting to do my head in! This is why I hate swimming sometimes. All people want to do is gossip. Its worse if there are no men to split the dialogue between.

"Umm to answer those questions. I can control Atoms, I'm level 4, my ability is unique, My sister makes me stay fit, Yes I am on the swim team, No I don't have a girlfriend, Yes I'm single!" I answered so quickly my head was spinning of useless information, I tried to answer all their questions but soon more arose and I found myself caring less and less.

"Ladies give him some space. He gets this a lot. But only when Touma isn't around." A familiar voice spoke up breaking the crowd. Seiri Fukiousa our resident swim captain and health nut. She was wearing our schools girls swim uniform which like mine, left nothing to the imagination. I drooled slightly at her appearance. She saw that I was staring.

"What see something you like perv?!" She smacked me across the head her face flushed from embarrassment.

"If I say yes will you hit me again?" I smirked my face was red from the slap she had given me. Her eye twitched she slapped me again. That time it was the other side. Making me look like a ripe tomato.

"You better win Makasu. The girls you will be racing are veterans of all sorts of competitions." Seiri voice changed from stern to that of a confident leader.

"Lets have a wager Seiri. If I win. You can't wear a bra to school for the rest of summer." I propositioned her. It wasn't like we hadn't done these before. It was kind of our ritual at every sporting competition. There was no reason to say no. After all the odds weren't in my favor anyway. Plus she might find this as a way to motivate me.

"If you lose…" Her face was diabolical like she had something extra evil planned.

"What is it?" I asked uneasily.

"You have to come into the next dozen swimming competitions in a Bikini!" She laughed. The thought of it made my face go pale.

"If I lose I have too…"

"Wear a Bikini!" The other girls giggled.

"So ladies make sure Makasu doesn't win." The odds definitely weren't in my favor.

I had seen a lot of familiar faces from my last race. One of the girls could change her buoyancy I lost to her last time. She was one of the snarling faces after all. As the races went on I sat there uneasily and uninterrupted. Shaking in fear. This was a do or die feeling. Adrenaline surged I felt like I was ready for anything but the butterfly's in my stomach made me want to keel over and vomit. Abilities weren't allowed, so I couldn't use my power to enhance my performance. Crap. This wasn't going to end well for me. As it edged closer and closer to my turn. My hands were soaked in sweat. My fingers moist and itchy. The rest of my body ached. My heart thumped, raging against my ribs. It felt like it was going to burst outwards. My lungs weren't taking in much oxygen and I was hyperventilating. Just a typical day at the track. As they blew the whistle indicating it was my time to jump. All other feelings died out. Now was not the time fret. I dove into the cold water. The Adrenaline made me focus. In the blink of an eye I was carving my hands through the water. I felt like everything had been left in my wake. I was counting with each slap of the water. I listed the times I kicked. It was a rhythm I couldn't' break. When I tapped my hands on the side Indicating I had finished. I bobbed my head up. I felt an overwhelming sense of pride… but as usual. I looked to my left one of the girls was already out of the water. I sank down into despair.

"How did I lose?!" The answer to my question was simple and Seiri thought it would be great to be captain obvious here.

"You swam fast. But she swam faster. Have fun looking sexy for next race which is next week by the way. I'd love to help you pick one!" Her cunning smile got me thinking. My time was fifty one seconds. Hers was thirty nine seconds. Something was off about that.

"Congratulations to you!" I clapped incredibly loudly so everyone could hear.

"Ugh thanks." She blushed red from embarrassment.

"I mean you did just beat the Olympic world record by seven seconds!" The realization made the judges look at the time then they furiously began hacking away at their computers. A small alarm flared indicating illegal use of abilities. She had a small chat with the judges.

"Our winner is Atomu Makasu." I instantly felt like an ass instead of a winner.

I had been so set on winning that I had the winner disqualified just so I could win a stupid wager. Her teammates scowled at me. While my own looked rather pleased. Leaving one pissed of Seiri. I couldn't feel bad could I. She had cheated to win. I helped expose that. No harm done _right_. Infact I was a small hero. Yet why did it feel like I lost. I climbed out the pool, Seiri approached me. She rabbit punched me in the sternum making me collapse.

"Please Makasu take back your wager. I can't go to school like that every day!" She begged dropping down to my level.

"I would have, no questions asked if you didn't punch me!" I gasped wheezing for air as she winded me.

"Please Makasu I'd do anything!" Thats what raised my eyebrow. Anything hmm?

"How about this. If we go on a date sometime this week I'll consider taking it back." I laughed, that was our wager breaker every single time. Every time one of us declined rather doing whatever horrible thing the other asked. I expected her to say no and run off in a huff.

"I know how you operate. You like bouncing between girls I'm not going to be one of them!" Seiri looked a little hurt. I was shocked. Did I really have that reputation!

"Oh… I didn't know thats what people thought of me." I sulked downwards. She felt guilty for it. I could see it on her face.

"Fine! But you're taking me somewhere nice!" She pushed me back into the pool before storming off. Swimming to the top I pulled myself out.

"That depends on you!" I shouted back. She flipped me off before walking away. I heard her mutter the curse 'ass hole'.

I grabbed a towel and met Misaka. She was watching from the stands surrounding the pool. She looked confused at least I think she did.

"Misaka thought you had a girlfriend. Miyuki told her this morning when she woke up to find you. So why are you going on a date with another girl if you're not already engaged? Misaka asks with extreme curiosity also slightly disgusted by Makasu's inclination to cheat on his girlfriend." The words stung a little they made somber and a little depressed that she thought of me this way too. But I guess I owed her explanation.

"I don't have a girlfriend. As for me moving on to another girl so quickly its just what I do. I was never one for commitment. My only commitments are to Miyuki and myself and I guess you now. That may seem selfish but its just how I was raised. Having a 'girlfriend' is kind of foreign topic to me." I tried to explain the situation. She looked like she wanted to pry just a little more. But she eased off once she saw the discomfort it caused.

"But why did you want to be Misaki's boyfriend? Misaka asks with one final question not wanting to hurt Makasu's feelings." How did she know about that?

"I thought I did. I thought I wanted that. I don't even know why though. Maybe it was because I wanted another person to be in my life. But I have you now so its redundant, so position filled thats all I have room for. At least for now." I answered truthfully to her. It seemed to leave a good impression with her that I answered truthfully. I thought she smiled for a brief second.

**We walked away from the school. My mind began to wander. So much had happened in the past few days. I fought the strongest Esper in Academy City. I rescued a girl from an otherwise grueling death. I gained access to School Garden a male free zone. Such small things at the time. They now seemed like momentous feats. It got me wondering what else could be in stock for me. I mean tomorrow I could fight a freaking dragon. Possibilities endless. Is that why I came here. To delve into a life of mystery and adventure. Well its been a boring four years. Hopefully this year things get interesting. **


	10. Index Arc part Two

Index Arc part Two

The day was fading, gone by so fast. Misaka was to scared to go on the motorbike so I 'offered' to walk with her. I'd have to walk to school garden tomorrow then. It wasn't much of a bother though. I liked talking with her. She had so much to say so many questions. I enjoyed answering them. As we wandered we got lost. I hadn't been in this part of District 7 before. It was mostly residential. Some stores dotted the streets. We heard a scream from above. Soon enough someone plummeted down in front of us. Misaka jumped back in fright. I recognised him. It was Touma from class.

"Touma are you okay?!" I ran over to him he was shaky. He could stand though. Tough bastard. He squinted trying to put a name to the face.

"Makasu? Yea just fine. This always happens." He said sarcastically.

"What's going on?" I asked. He ignored me silently staring up.

He was quite as if thinking to himself of what to do next. His building was on fire! What in gods name was happening up there. Touma stepped forward walking towards the flames.

"Touma! What are you doing?!" I ran after him once it had been clear he wasn't stopping.

"I don't want to follow her to the depths of hell, I'll just have to drag her out." He pulled the fire alarm before walking up the stairs.

His ascent was slow. I followed from behind at the same pace. He didn't take any notice to me or he just didn't care. He let the water do its trick the flames looked like they were dieing out. As I followed him he approached the right floor. Before taking a turn, I stopped. There were runes all over the walls. Stiyl was here. That means he was talking about Index!

"Wait Touma you don't understand!" I tried to stop him but it was futile he approached Stiyl. I hid behind the corner to avoid being seen.

I watched from afar. Innocentius blazed past me the water was no doubt ineffective. What was he planning to do. He was just a level 0! With a wave of his hand Innocentius stopped. The water trickling down the walls soaked the runes they fell uselessly to the floor. The ink beginning to run. So that was his plan! But how did he stop Innocentius with his right hand! Touma charged punching Stiyl in the face knocking him down. How did Touma manage to defeat Stiyl, thats impossible. Even I can't defeat him. Touma's just a level 0! He grabbed Index and bolted just as fast. I had no time to react. I had no time to stop him. I rushed to Stiyl he was in shock. He clenched his jaw but he mostly looked in awe.

"Old friend. You have fought many strong opponents before. Have you ever seen anything like that?" Stiyl looked in the direction the two ran off in.

"I don't know what I saw, but from what I did, all I can say is. I have battled people who have powers that rival our god's greatest miracles, and they do it without breaking a sweat. In all my fights against powerful opponents I have never seen something quite like that. He stopped Innocentius with just his hand. Thats something that would take me minutes, hours to perform!" I did my best to be hones.

Stiyl seemed to agree with me. I supported his whole weight on my shoulder. The helped him down the stairs. Once at the bottom he pulled out his phone. He dialed Kanzaki most likely. As the two of them conversed in a hushed voice. I tuned into the vibrations of their sound waves. I changed the direction so I could hear them precisely.

"The Walking Church was compromised. She's been injured badly." Stiyl informed whoever was on the phone.

"Should I move to find them." A voice definitely Kanzaki. They sent a Saint to deal with this.

"No don't. Lets see what he does next. If he truly cares for this girl. He'll probably take her to a hospital. It'll be easier to get her there." Stiyl was thinking tactically. This was Index we were talking about it was wrong to suggest such a thing.

"I could call Rai? He could help with the pursuit." Kanzaki suggested. I had never heard of this Rai before. Was he an Esper or Magician?

"I want to hold off calling him for as long as possible. Once we do he won't leave us until the job's done or you leave." Stiyl didn't seem to like this Rai very much.

**The call ended and Stiyl decided it would be now to clue me in. Or he would be a typical secretive ass. He didn't say anything. He didn't even ask me to follow. I was left there. He walked past me like I wasn't even there. Misaka popped around the corner she didn't say anything either. What was wrong with everyone was I not there. I walked and Misaka followed me. Perhaps she understood that silence was a virtue. People think best when their left to their own devices. Not having any other outside distractions. Kamijou Touma was the main question on my mind. What did he do? What did he do to Innocentius? Better yet, how did he do it with a wave of his hand?**


	11. Index Arc part Three

Index Arc part Three

* * *

She was in the shower.

Warm water trickled over her body.

She liked these showers.

They were pleasant to be in.

Making her feel overwhelming comfort.

She hated leaving its safety.

But Makasu told her that he needed the hot water too.

Her body cackled as the streams ran down her form.

She took a few deep breaths.

She felt its healing rush engulf her.

Looking down at the multiple scars that dotted her skin.

A fresh one.

It had been left when she and Makasu had visited a pet store.

She had seen many kittens she had liked.

However this one puppy.

It bit her when she approached it.

Makasu instantly fell in love with it.

The puppy was a female labrador.

Its coat was thick black and its eyes were as green as his.

I don't know why he brought it to his home.

She did say she wanted a cat.

A knock on the door.

Indicated he wanted her out.

She sighed heavily.

She had only been in there an hour.

He got so impatient sometimes.

"Coming! Misaka shouts over the water so Makasu can hear her from the hall."

"Alright. We can get Ice Cream if you hurry up."

She drooled slightly.

She loved Ice cream.

She turned the faucet letting the gushing stream come to a halt.

She quickly dried herself off with the warm towel.

Makasu was so homely he heated up towels for her every morning.

She combed her hair, it was starting to get longer.

It now passed her shoulders.

Miyuki wanted to tie it in a ponytail.

But Makasu refused for her.

Saying he didn't want two of us running around.

That made her giggle.

Putting her clothes on she quickly exited the washroom.

Makasu was dressed plainly.

He wore a white button up shirt and black jeans.

She would have prefered if he tried to dress up a little, but he was more comfortable this way.

"Are you ready? Misaka asked with a sweet peck in her voice."

"Of course I've been waiting on you."

He took his keys of the wall.

He gave Misaka a pair just in case she left the house, but that was rare.

Whenever she went out it was with him.

He said it wasn't safe for her to be out without him.

She was tempted to agree with him, but the world couldn't be dangerous all the time.

Could it?

Miyuki often regaled tales of the wonders outside Academy City.

They had moved all across the world.

She talked about the cities London, Rome, New York and Tokyo.

She said London is where the two of them got their strange accents.

Miyuki also told her that Makasu was slow to embrace the new ways in Japan.

He hasn't even learned Japanese.

That isn't that much of a problem in Academy City.

As a high percentage of the students transfer from English speaking countries.

And many residents speak English for that factor alone.

It isn't an enforced rule in Academy City to speak Japanese.

But it was expected none the less.

Miyuki was near fluent.

On the other hand Makasu could barely manage to get past greeting someone.

She sort of knew the plans he had created today.

He wanted to take her to get new clothes.

Misaka didn't quite understand why.

Her clothes were fine as they were.

She had borrowed many off of Makasu himself.

Thats what confused her the most.

After all she was using his clothes all the time.

Shouldn't he love it?

They were walking down the street.

He was taking her to a mall not very far away.

Miyuki said she wanted to come.

But Makasu said she had to go to school.

Not very long ago Makasu had made plans to go out on a date.

Today was the day he was supposed to be meeting her.

They would go to a restaurant tonight.

Makasu should have been getting ready.

From what she had read.

Women take a long time to prepare themselves.

So men must have suffered from the same problem.

Makasu occasionally met with the strange Stiyl Magnus.

They would talk in hushed tones discussing something important no doubt.

After they go their words out one would leave.

It had been nearly a week since Makasu resumed school life.

He was however taking a sick day.

He said that he needed a break.

Misaka happily agreed to go with him.

Thus today's events were created.

* * *

Stiyl had never called I can only assume his business with Index was complete and he didn't need me for anything. It had been a few days and Index' final date for memory wipe was approaching. They didn't have the time to screw around unless they wanted to save her. I didn't want to think of what was going to happen to her… I also couldn't bare myself to see Kamijou Touma knowing the information I knew. What did he think he was doing with Index. Did he not understand the risks! Or was he just being selfish. Yet I wanted to bury that out of my mind. The last thing I needed right now was more drama.

"Butterfly, bubblegum, lolipop, squish. Miska laughed at her four funniest words."

I had never seen a girl as strange as Misaka before. She always knew when I needed company. Today was supposed to be my date with Seiri. I had never thought about it too much. But I didn't really want to go out with her. Yet I did. It was a strange sensation. She hadn't brought it up so I didn't say anything either. As the two of us walked down the road I noticed some commotion going on down the street. We weren't in a hurry and it wasn't our problem so we took our time arriving. Although once we got there we were in for a shock. It was a hold up. Some Espers inside were trying to steal the weapons from the store. I guess they must have tripped the silent alarm, cause the authorities were swarming the entrance. We did our part and stayed out of the way.

"Makasu what is going on in there? Misaka asks with great interest."

"I think its a robbery. Don't worry the rozzers have got it under control." She looked at me I guess she didn't get what I meant by 'Rozzers'. Coming from England its what the kids called 'Police'.

The Rozzers were about to burst in through the main entrance, but I got the most sudden chill in my bones. It was the feeling of sheer cold amassing near rapidly. Soon the store erupted in snow burying the police beneath it. Misaka and I were shielded by one of the authorities cars. However most cops were disoriented and unable to get moving. The Espers flooded out running in all directions to escape. They wore ski masks to hide their identity. One came out last, her figure was distinctly feminine. She carried a bag filled with god knows what. She locked eyes with me, wondering if she should bury me to. Her hand was raised. I raised mine preparing to counter.

"Absolute Zero! We need to go before more arrive!" One of the masked men shouted at her.

She grunted and ran shooting an Icicle our way before splitting off as fast as she could. I was about to make chase but she was far too quick. I was left wondering what the hell that was about. However I didn't want to have to give a statement. So while the cops were still dazed we made a run for it. We stopped just outside a park. We took a break on one of the park benches. Taking a moment to catch their breath.

"Makasu can we get a soft drink? Misaka demanded of Makasu."

"I'm not allowed to use vending machines." I told the truth yet she found that surprisingly funny.

Not taking me seriously. She dragged me towards the nearest one. I was nervous I wasn't allowed to be near them. After the first few times it happened the police had given me a warning. Never go near another one again! It was a strict order that I had to follow. I heard a popping noise originate from inside the machine. Misaka didn't know what to think. She took my money and fed it to the machine. As it gave her the change. A small soda can popped out the bottom. I waited it was only a matter of time! The closer it got to me! The more explosive it would be! I felt time slow down. As she took it in her hand. Seconds became hours. It was a only matter of time. The can was beginning to rattle. I closed my eyes and jumped out of the way. I had just only escaped the cherry blast radius. Misaka was coated in pink liquid head to toe. A stunned expression on her face.

"I'm sorry! My AIM makes pressure build up in cans much faster. 90% of the time they explode…"

**"Misaka wants to go home now. Misaka says in a petrified state."**

* * *

A/N

This was just a filler chapter to show I'm alive and to bridge the time gap between the Index Arc. I'm super busy with my other stories having just started my Sword Art Online fic as well I'm just a little overloaded on which ones to write about, not to mention my classes as well. I'm trying to get full chapters for all my stories out by the week. The next chapter will forever close the Index Arc and move on to new ones of my own creation.


	12. Index Arc part Four

Index Arc part Four

School had finished. It had been a few days since I had heard about anything to do with Index. All this was making me nervous. Index was meant to have her memories erased tonight. If they didn't need my help everything must have gone smoothly right? Touma still wasn't in school. Which probably meant he was still with Index. Miyuki was with Misaka right now. So she didn't have to come to school with me today. I sighed at the thought of returning home. After I gave Seiri the raincheck, she was oddly eager to reschedule with me. I accepted so some time next week we were supposed to do lunch. God why did she accept. Its not like she isn't attractive or anything, its just she is so much more of man than I am. A small noise broke my train of thought. It was the sound of footsteps silently creeping from behind. Someone was sneaking up on me. They were not professional ,the squeak in their shoes was enough to give that away. Makasu was about to turn and give them a piece of his mind. But he was tackled to the floor. He quickly spun around to face who had pinned him to the floor.

"Hey Mak-Kun thought you could escape me that easily hungh!" It was as a familiar face as they came. Spiky brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Hisao you really need to work on your stealth man." I groaned as the full weight of his best friend bared down on me.

"I haven't seen you in what... Two weeks, I was getting worried." He got off me, giving me hand to my feet.

"Its nothing just been dealing with a few things." I started walking and sure enough he walked with me.

"When you're ready to tell me, go ahead. You know I don't like to wait though!" Hisao lightly punched me in the arm unbalancing me.

"Yea right, I don't have to tell you anything." I teased he never knew when I was joking his reactions were sometimes hilarious.

"You know…. If you don't tell me. I might have to tell Seiri you're in love with her." His mischievous grin made me turn bright pink.

"I'm not in love with her! Where did you even hear about this?!" I crossed my arms turning my back to him to embarrassed to face him properly.

"Are you serious! Everyone in the year knows about you two. First the swim team then the sports groups. Then soon enough this information landed on majestic Hisao's desk!" He was obviously proud of being given this information. The vibrato in his voice made me laugh and turn back towards him.

"I guess word gets around fast. Hear anything else?" He was a beacon for information. People trusted him because he was generally kind to everybody. Even those who had wronged him he usually gave second chances. Although he was magnet for all sorts of information. Even the dark side of Academy City got to his ear.

"I got good news and bad news. Which one you want to hear first?" It was his turn to tease.

"I guess I'd prefer…~" He cut me off silencing me. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

"You want to hear the good news first. I know you to well Maku-Kun. Alright. I heard of a science division thats considering you for atomic research and they are willing to provide funding till you reach Level 5. However they were just considering you among many others so don't get your hopes up I mean I'm on the list as well." That didn't sound like that much of good news but still…

"Serious! I've been waiting for that sort of opportunity for a long time. What's the bad news I doubt anything could make me feel down now." I knew jinxing myself was a bad idea. Whenever I did it I was always in for a shock.

"Dark Matter was asking around about you…" Hisao looked grim. The news of this was a hard hit.

Dark Matter, or Kakine Teitoku, The one who has touched the territory of God. It had been two years since my last dealings with him. When I was a member of SCHOOL he was the leader. He often tasked me to do otherwise. Illegal operations. It wasn't until I found he was just keeping me around to keep a close watch on me. Atom manipulation works on all types of matter. Even his dark matter. Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer. I remember the day he asked me to involve my sister in an operation. There was the small chance that it would have been dangerous. I declined. He took that as a sign of my imminent retaliation against him. After a small kerfuffle we had left a half melted building, a lamp post thrown five miles from its original location, and three broken cars in our wake. The city named it a Pyrokinetic with a sick sense of humour. I ran and he didn't chase me. Why only now was he looking for me?

"Hey Maku-Kun lets not dwell on the past. We have so much homework to do!" He sighed, Our teacher had left us a boat load of Homework in exchange we didn't have to do no-eyed-poker.

We were caught chatting class. She didn't take too that to kindly. I used the usual excuse. My sister needs me home, and he said he was visiting his sick grandmother. The first time she held us back we were caught throwing notes across the room to each other. We weren't released till the next morning. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. I bumped into someone. Her books dropped hitting the floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I should have looked where I was going." I franticly knelt down to help her collect the fallen books.

"Its okay I guess I could say the same about myself." She had jet black hair and skin as pale as snow. Her eyes were blue and looked like they had little snowflakes inside them.

"Where are you heading?" I asked her. I didn't recognise her from school, but I don't know everybody.

"My remedial class starts now. I missed them yesterday so I asked If I could do them later." She was pretty. Her blush made me smile innocently.

"Hi names Rikudou Hisao, ladies man with a plan. At your service." Hisao offered his hand. She accepted letting him help her to her feet.

"Setsuko Kouri." She let go of his hand. I leant in to whisper into Hisao's ear.

"Dibs." His face burned red with outrage.

"You bastard! You already have Seiri dibs." He growled in retaliation.

"You know the rules man!" It became a small whisper war between the two of us.

"You do to. I get one shot after that shes free game for both of us." He brought up a valid point we established this rule to prevent one of us being too quick for the other to many times over.

"You better not pull bro code on me!" I was starting to get angry, if he did then I might not get this one.

"Oh I'm calling it. Bro Code rule number 3. No ninja looting two hot girls in a row without giving your bro a fair shot at number two." I kicked myself mentally. He was good at reminding me when I broke these rules.

I broke the whisper to resume talking to the new girl.

"Kouri I haven't seen you in school before. Are you knew?" I asked. At least she wanted to stay and chat. That gave me an opening.

"I'm a recent transfer. I have to take these classes so I'm where the other students are by the start of next semester." She moved her long ebony hair in one graceful motion.

"Do you want company? I mean remedial lessons are usually less fun without someone to spend them with." The proposition of Hisao's made her bite her lip. She was sizing both of us up. Her eyes were scanning us like a pieces of meat at the market.

"... Ok… I still don't know your name." This time when she bit her lip she made it look seductive. Making both of us melt on the spot.

"Makasu Atomu." I offered her my hand.

"Nice to meet you Atomu." She shook my hand. I silently cursed myself. Why did I always do this.

"Sorry its Atomu Makasu. I always forget. I came here from London so I'm still use to that custom of saying my first name… well first." I heard Hisao laugh from the dark corner of my head. He loved it when I made that mistake. Which was every time I introduced myself to someone.

"I could tell from your accent, very British. If you want to tag along with me for my class I'd be happy for you to join me. Making new friends and all." She giggled, like a pair of whipped boyfriends we both laughed too.

"Yea I'd… Oh shoot I can't I've gotta do something with my sister, but lucky for you Hisao here would love to get to know you better." He whispered 'thank you' into my ear while I cursed him in the most respectful way possible.

Hisao began walking back to school voluntarily. Thought I'd never ever see that. All in the name of cute girls, so it was a noble goal.

* * *

"This may seem like a strange question. What level are you?" It was a strange question to ask. But it wasn't like I was hiding anything. Plus I loved it when people asked me this.

"They call me the strongest Level 4 in Academy City. Possibly the world. That's right Hisao is all powerful." I flexed. She swooned. However that title didn't belong to me… Maku-Kun might not be happy I borrowed it...

"Good, I didn't want you to be intimidated by me for being a Level 4 as well. I suppose I feel that way now." She gave me a ginger smile.

"What's your super power? I mean at Level 4 you must be able to do something awesome." I liked hearing about people's abilities especially the unique ones like mine.

"I'm the strongest Cryomaster in AC. Although people tend to call me Absolute Zero. You?" That name. Absolute Zero. It was familiar. I felt like Makasu left me text about that name. Whatever, it was lost to me exactly where I remembered it from.

"Pressure Burst. I can manipulate the air pressure around me." It was rare for anyone to have a similar ability. I was the only one that I knew about who could control pressure. However it wasn't unheard of others having the same ability. I was insanely glad that it was just me who had it. If someone else had it… and they misused it…. they would be an extremely dangerous opponent. Although I've seen make-Kun do something similar to pressure control but it required four times the amount of time it could take me to do something similar.

"The one with the breath of God. Control over his air that he blessed." She spoke like she was in a trance, it skeeved me out, I took a step away from her. Her eyes were trained on the horizon.

"Um... okay. Anyways, why did you change school?" I guess playing twenty questions would distract her from otherwise… really awkward and weird statements.

"I changed cause I didn't have many friends in my old school. I'm hoping its different here." She snapped out of whatever strange thoughts that plagued her. Returning her gaze to me. I simply laughed.

"Pretty girl like you. I find hard to believe you didn't have any friends." I furrowed my brow. It looked to me like she knew I was hitting on her, she didn't seem to mind. So score one for Hik-kun zero for Maku-Kun!

"My old school was filled with pretentious snobs who cared about nothing but their own wealth and power. So nobody had friends." Her answer was serious enough that I stopped my flirtatious look. I guess now isn't the right time for me to pulling moves on her. As we walked through the doors for my second time today. It only hit me that I was actually doing this… and for a girl no less.

* * *

_So how is It I find myself standing here in front of this strange person._

_A Gemstone of all people confronting me._

_He randomly approached me._

_Said his name was Kagashima Kyo._

_Like I was supposed to him just by name or reputation._

_I swear all these Gemstones think they are so special._

_He challenged me to duel of all things._

_I had never met him before, yet I don't know how he found me._

_He said all he had to do was test his strength._

_Of course, I said try someone else._

_I could kill him If he tried to shoot something at me._

_He said that wasn't an issue._

_We went to a rooftop to avoid prying eyes as well as to avoid collateral damage._

_He said he needed a few minutes to prepare._

_I rolled my eyes._

_It was new to me to encounter someone like him._

_Still, he was offering an experience of a lifetime._

_Could not help but find myself intrigued by the proposal._

_He had his back turned to me, it looked like he was praying from where I stood._

_He'd need gods help if this was a proper fight._

_I would have flayed him several times over by now._

_He turned to face me._

_He held this strange looking shimmering light between his palms._

_He slowly expanded his hands till they were fully outstretched to his sides._

_His body began to glow luminescent white._

_My eyes began to feel fuzzy cause it looked like something was appearing from thin air._

_It slowly began to form in the shape of a women._

_When she became full, four white wings elongated from her back._

_A golden halo swirling around her head._

_"This is new."_

* * *

Stiyl gave me the address. I felt a little uneasy. They had gone ahead of me fearing for time. Another ten minutes the clock would have struck midnight and It wouldn't have mattered they would have gotten the job done. He knew this house. It belonged to his teacher. Touma must have been there otherwise it wouldn't have been such an issue. What did he know about Index that the rest of us didn't. I struggled to think about her memories of me. If they were truly lost or they had potential to be recovered. Even for a brief minute. Any time with the girl he thought of as a sister would have been a miracle of god.

"I never thought I'd miss her this much. Is it better that way. Better for her maybe." I grit my teeth and pressed on.

If I wasn't there for her now. When she might have needed me more than anything. I had to do what was right. I saw a shadow by the stairs. It was probably nothing maybe just a tree or lamp post. I was about to walk up the steps to my teachers apartment. I felt a weird tingling sensation in my brain. My AIM warning system! The detection of a strange phenomenon. Fe3C. Steel out in the open. I jumped back just in time. A blade cut through the air just in front of the steps.

"I wouldn't try again if I were you." The shadow dressed entirely in black.

A cowl covered the majority of the upper part of his face while a black face wrap covered the lower half. His face was completely covered to prevent identification. That was useless however, I knew the voice very well. I had my run ins with this guy before. Not all of it was pleasant tea drinking and homework.

"So… I guess Kanzaki called you too." The statement made him grip the sword even more tightly.

"She needed a bodyguard to prevent people from going inside. Its nothing personal. Just business." I knew saying his name would only start the fight we both knew was coming.

"Why do I feel that when people say It's just Business thats when they want to cut my head off. Quite literally in your case." He pointed the sword towards me, indicating he was ready to strike at any moment. However he kept talking, instead waiting for me to make the first move.

"At that time Necessarius had put a price on your head." He now held the Nodachi with both hands.

"If I heard correctly. The one on your head still stands. Had you hoped it would be your penance killing me for them?" I countered, he tightened the leather grip of his sword twisting it making a strained noise.

"Killing you was my ticket back in. Not everyone escapes high treason against the Roman Catholic church." Bringing up my past was a bad idea. Now I definitely knew that this was going to end badly.

"I did it for that **girl** inside that building! She is on the brink of death and I'd like to see Index one last time! I sacrificed everything for her! So let me past or I'll turn this place to ash! Mars…~!" He lowered his sword. I stopped my rant. We both knew only one of us would come out of that alive. It was most likely going to be me

"Go on Hale. I won't stop you. But know this, next time. I won't be so lenient on the battlefield, even if the pope pardons you." He stepped aside giving me clear access.

"Next time Rai. I expect nothing less from…~!" The roof of the building exploded and a beam of pure light blasted across the sky.

Shit! What the hell was going on. Rai and I both ran up the stairs to check it out. Inside Index was floating casting a powerful spell at Touma he held out his right hand. Attempting to block whatever it was. The look on Index's face… She had grown up. She looked so innocent. Yet the strange discoloration in her eyes made me flare with rage. Stiyl was conjuring Innocentius.

"You know what Stiyl. Innocentius is over rated!" I sprung forward shoving him to the side.

Nitrogen in a solid form would act as a protective armor, or a shield. Her spell wouldn't have adjusted to combating the very air it passed through. I thought of all the Nitrogen in the room. Tightly packing together. I saw an opaque thin layer form in front of my body. It looked like nothing but it could withstand a lot. I shoved Touma to the side. The beam collided with my makeshift barrier. It refused to pass through. The atoms were being forced away from each other at an alarming rate. I had to focus they had to stay together. I halted all vibrations in front of me. It seemed to buy me time. But I could feel the beam adapting trying to overcome the shield. Thats when I saw him. When I saw Touma. He charged past me. Nearing Index his mysterious right arm held forward. A certain conviction filled his eyes. He reached out to Index. But their wasn't enough time. I felt the barrier shatter the beam for only a split second touched my skin. I was tossed out of the way, but I felt the burns of dragons breath singe my skin. I looked down the clothes around my chest had been completely fried. My skin turned charred black for only a moment's touch. The pain was momentary, as I fell into disbelief. I saw Rai was he the one who saved me? Stiyl took over Innocentius absorbed the beam. Touma made one last push. Touching her with his hand he somehow dispelled the effect. She fell to the floor. I felt tears in my eyes. Was she saved. Did he save her? Something no matter how strong I was, couldn't achieve. Thats when it occurred to me. I wasn't strong. I couldn't even hold the spell. I couldn't be the hero that she needed. I was just unlucky enough to be late and miss trying to save her. I was the one who was over rated. Strongest Level 4 in Academy City, just a bunch of bullshit.

I muttered something as tears streamed down my closing eyes, the darkness won and overcame me. Sheltering me in its cold embrace.

* * *

Waking up in a hospital bed for the second time this week wasn't my ideal situation. A hand was gripping mine tightly, I felt the smaller frame of someone hugging me from the other side. Whoever they were, they were certainly comfortable sharing a bed with me, meaning it was my sister. The feel of soft cotton pajamas, that was definitely Miyuki. The hand... that must have been Misaka. I squeezed it as I shifted Miyuki did too.

"Maku! Your awake!" She squeezed me even tighter, I made a squeal like a teddy bear as she constricted what was left living out of me. The burn on my chest. It was gone. I felt no pain there. Magic must have played a part in the healing process. Miyuki must have done something while I slept.

"I'm still tired so don't shout." I tried resting back into the comfortable bed but she threw me onto my feet.

"We are going home! So many people have come to see you. Firstly, Stiyl came by. Then someone named Seiri brought you health products. Then one of those strange girls with stars in their eyes payed a visit to make sure you were still alive. Many more after that Maku! Its been a hell of a two days. I didn't even know half of them! So we are getting out of here!" Miyuki stopped when she saw the sleeping Misaka her hand reached out to hold mine. I got back in the bed I gripped her palm tightly. Subconsciously she felt it and smiled.

"We can wait till she wakes up. Its been rough for her too you know." I suggested. Miyuki caved and gave in.

"Ok… But Maku." She stopped herself looking away shyly.

"What is it?" I asked cheerfully, she turned towards me she looked upset.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight. I don't want you to get hurt again. I know I'm a big girl but…~" She sniveled, I wiped her eyes and gave her a brotherly smile.

"You're never to old to be my sister." She wrapped her arms around me giving me a much gentler hug.

I sank back down into the bed. My sister cocooned beside me, and the girl I saved by my side. I could never have felt more safe and secure. Yet I felt an overwhelming feeling of dread. This week I had a sense, this was just the start of a lot more pain and suffering in the days to come. But with them by my side, things should be easier.

* * *

**A/N**

**Finished up the Index arc finally. Time to start moving forward!**

**Introduced three of the OC's sent to me. **

**Credits to Bamafelix for Maku-Kun's best friend Hisao.**

**Credits to Zerohfu for the dangerous and soon to be found handsome Rai.**

**And last but not least Credits to LevelSeven-7 for The mysterious guy who can create women who look mighty similar to angels!**

**I'll be accepting OC's for the majority of this story so don't be afraid to post anything I mean the three of us Can't be the only ones with ideas. I was also told it was hard recreating the template I gave earlier so I'll post it on my profile so it can be copy and pasted easily. **

**To any Anons who post an OC it will most likely be unused cause I can't really ask you for more information or details, if you are anon and have a great idea make sure you write enough down so I can get all the knowledge I need.**

**As always if you took your shoes off during the reading of this chapter I present you a million *Hypothetical* Fanfiction dollars PM me for your reward.**


End file.
